The End of the Illusion
by Isekaijin
Summary: Playtime is over. After all the incidents that happened in Gensokyo the real crisis approaches to our heroines. Seiji Hikami is a human who was dragged in the upcoming crisis, but he has his own reasons to be in Gensokyo. OC
1. Prologue and Gensokyo Radio show

**Touhou Project and all it's characters are property of ZUN. So it means I can't make money of this… though I wish I could.**

* * *

The "other side"

Is a place we cannot reach by common means. Often depicted in ancient lore as a fairytale land, filled with beings which do not longer exist here.

Only those who are "spirited away" had seen that strange country, but only few have returned to tell the tale. My great-grandfather left a diary which depicts life there, but the diary was forgotten. Well, forgotten until I found it in the attic of my house four years ago.

The diary was the last piece of evidence I needed. I spent the last two years of my life training and researching for my objective.

Even if no one believes in it, I will.

Because I believe I will someday reach it.

I will go there and acquire a greater power.

The power of a god. Even something higher may be awaiting for the conqueror of the legendary land.

But I'm not interested in that, I need the power to do what I have to do.

Surely that person is there. I'll bring her back.

So I'm coming…

Gensokyo.

* * *

-What's with that presentation?

-Beats me. That was a lot more depressing than visiting the Aki sisters in winter.

-Yukari here.

-Yuyuko here.

-This is

-Gensokyo Radio Show!

-Gensokyo Radio Show!

-Broadcasting directly from the Hakurei Shrine.

-And conveniently hidden from Reimu as she is slacking off…again. She'll never figure out where we are, anyways.

-Since we are not going to appear in this fanfic, they have given us the chance to be in charge of this little segment of the show. The food is free here so I won't complain.

-Don't speak for both of us, I wanted to appear. Anyways what happened to both of us here?

-That is a secret.

-Come on, you can tell me.

-That would spoil the fun. But Yukari, you surprised me. I've seen you with many devices from the outside world, but this is the first time you bring something this big. A "radio station" was it? And you can use it as well.

-It was a bit tricky at first with all those buttons, but it's easy once you get used to it.

-And how the people of the outside world are going to explain the lack of such big… structure?

-Ran and Chen are dealing with that right now.

-You think about everything. Not that anyone can hear us of course.

-Do not worry. I've brought those "radios" and gave them as a gift in the village. Everyone can keep track of us.

-Oh Yukari, you're amazing. I'm envious.

-Hu hu hu. Of course I am.

-And are those "radios" yummy?

-Hell no! They are for listening our show.

-Ohh… What a pity.

-Next time I will bring you some food from the outside world. OK? Or rather I'll make Ran bring it. It's too troublesome to go.

-I'll be looking forward to that.

-Besides. Was the guy in the prologue the main character?

-I don't think so. Way too dark and gloomy, even for me. And I'm a ghost, mind you.

-Well excuse me for being gloomy. And you're not precisely the "gloomy" type. Not considering you're a ghost.

-So, am I supossed to be wandering and making noise with some chains? Is that your idea of a ghost?

-It would be nice if you could do that.

-Ah, you're here already. Weren't you supposed to be in the bamboo forest?

-Protagonist privileges. But maybe I should have introduced myself with a hello.

-You should have done that.

-But you girls are scarier than me.

-Are we? Obviously not. And we look younger than you too.

-Only in the looks…

-Did you said something?

-Nothing at all.

-Now that you're here, could you say something to the readers.

-I'm not good with words. I have to go now. Hey, what're you doing, let me go… Yukari-san, this is unfair. Saigyouji-san help me… no… not her, what're you doing you two… noooo.

-Reconsidering now?

-No! And how did you two managed to put such a big studio inside this… NO, I SAID STOP, PLEASE STOP, NOT, NOT IN THE EYES, NOOOOO.

-Come on, say somethin'.

-Suika-chan you too? And when did you came?

-I've been here all the time.

-Scary, too scary.

-Did ya say somethin'

-Nothing at all.

-Shhh. Be quiet for a while. Reimu is coming he…

-What are you four doing inside my donation box?

-Ehh… nothing suspicious?

-GET… OUT OF THERE!!!

-Gyaaa!!!

-Anyways, the disclaimer if you please.

-But it's up there already.

-Come on, only read this.

-All right, all right, ejem, Touhou and all of it's characters, except for me and six or seven people out there are property of ZUN. We can't make money out of this, though we wish we coul… This is stupid! An I bet nobody reads it either! Aaah… Forget it! I'm going. Start already! This is embarrassing!

-He is shy.

-We're going to have much fun now. Speaking of which, Youmu, where are you? I'm hungryy, Youmuu…

* * *

**This is my first attempt to make a fanfic. Done it because I lost a bet, but it doesn't mean that I won't do my best here. Feel free to critiicize me as much as you can, though a word of support is always appreciated.**


	2. A Perfect Boundary to the Eastern Land

-We finally made it.

-We managed to capture the shadow of the youkai.

-Let's inform our superiors.

A group of five people were in a dark alley. Two of them were talking between themselves, one was standing in the far corner of the alley while the other two were holding two young women captive. Both of them were desperately struggling to escape, but a weird black light was restraining them from moving. Aside from their mouths and eyes all their bodies were paralyzed.

One of the two girls had brown hair, she wore a black hat, tie and a white suit with a brown dress. Her friend had dark golden eyes, long blond hair and wore a purple dress. Her puffy white hat was on the ground. One of the five who captured them was stepping on it.

Judging for their voices, there were three men and two women, probably around 17 or 18 years. All of them were wearing black cloaks so identifying them was impossible. All of them except for one of the two girls in the group of captors who had long silvery white hair, clearly visible despite the cloak. But even that didn't help. Neither of them knew anyone with that hair color.

Then another one approached the one with the white hair.

-For the last time. Tsuchida, hide that hair of yours. They might be able to identify us because of your stupid hair, you old hag.

Clearly a guy, given the tone of voice.

-Don't call me an old hag, Godai you asshole.

Then the other two approached to the two who had started to fight.

-Tsuchida, Godai, stop it. You both know our objective. And you have both revealed your surnames.

-Sorry Shirakawa-kun- said the girl, her voice low.

-It was her fault, not mine. Kouji, you're the leader- The one called Godai was clearly angry -She is putting our mission in risk. And Kamiya-san won't tell her anything. Kuramitsu is just standing there without saying a word like an idiot. What if they find a way to send a message to the police? If they found about Tsuchida it would be easier for them to track us. It's way too risky.

-And you're making it even more dangerous having told them the surnames of the entire group, and the name of our brave leader.- The tall man in the back started talking, the sarcasm was obvious in his tone- Wanna do anything else, Soujirou? Maybe releasing them and go with them to the police station?

-Shut up, Kuramitsu. Now that they know about it we can't back down now.

Godai approached to the two captive girls.

-Now girls. Be good and tell me. Who of you is called… Mar…er…Maribel Han?

The blonde answered.

-It's me- her voice full of anger and fear.- If you're after me, leave Renko alone. I don't know who you are but leave her alone. You're only after me right?

-Merry…- The brown haired girl was shaking, clearly trying to stop her friend.

The tall cloaked man approached then. Kuramitsu opened his mouth and spoke.

-Sorry but no can do. That was our original idea but thanks to the idiot here.- he pointed to Godai- we can't do that now- he now was looking to the brown haired girl- Renko Usami was it? Sorry but you have to come with us- he smiled – And resisting is futile, as you can see. If you want to curse something…

-Renko!, release Renko now!

-…curse the day you met this girl.

-But we are not bad- the leader came also.- Since we are nice people we're going to tell ya a secret, and in exchange you- he pointed to Maribel.-will make us a little favour. That's all we ask.

-You'll let us go then?- asked Maribel.

-Promised. You hear us out and help us a bit, and we spare your life and your friend's.

The other four started to laugh. Clearly that promise was a lie. But Maribel had to assure their welfare for the time being.

-All right. I'll hear. But release us. I don't know what you people did to us but if you're going to ask for a favour normally you don't put someone in this situation.

-Oh sorry, my bad- he said- Release them, they know they can't escape

The black light surrounding them disappeared.

-Please make yourselves comfortable.

Then the leader began to talk.

-You two have been studying about "another world" right?

-You mean Gensokyo right?

-You know about it? Great, this'll save us a lot of blabber. You… Maribel-san, can see the boundaries of Gensokyo. Am I wrong?

-It's not exactly "seeing" but yes.

-Well I have good news for both of you. You haven't been wasting your time. Gensokyo exists. And the five of us here need to get there, and go to "investigate" a bit.

-Well good for you but it's impossible. Renko and I had been trying to do that for a long time already, and if we couldn't do it until now, I wonder how can I be of help.

-Merry, don't…

-We have made a lot of research too. Sponsored of course. And in the middle of our research we found about the existence of an special person. The "other self" of the most powerful youkai who resides there. You believe in Gensokyo because you have seen it… In your dreams, or am I wrong?

Maribel didn't answer. The cloaked man smiled with malice.

-That special person we have been searching for… That's where you come in.

-It's me isn't it?

-I'm afraid so- he showed her something he held in his hand.

-Maribel-san. Do you know what is this?

In his hand there was a black card. It was of the same size as the ones used to play poker, or the ones used in tarot. There was an image in it, which depicted some white bird-like beings escaping from a mirror. The card and it's image shone with an eerie purple colour.

-Spell…card?

-Correct, and now that you, the link between this side of the world and Gensokyo are here, we can unleash the true power of this "spellcard".

-Who are you people?-Renko demanded.

-We belong to the "Illusion Genesis" project.- The girl named Kamiya answered. We shall enter the "other side of the mirror" and reveal it's true content to the whole world.

-Both of you don't need to know more for the time being. Yamato and Soujirou here will escort both of you to our headquarters. The rest will come with me. Now I shall open the boundary.

-That's impossible. Even I who can detect the boundaries can't open them.

-My powers are analogous to your "other self" and my spellcard have the power to open one. But only if the "bridge" is nearby. It could be said that our powers complement each other. Kukukuku.

He lifted the black card and shouted.

-SPELLCARD- PERFECT BOUNDARY OF TRUTH AND ILLUSION!

There was a sound like a glass shattering and a terrifying vision appeared in front of the two girls.

Maribel had been able to "see" the boundaries all her life, but this was different.

Different from the form she always thought they had. Though she believed strongly that the subjective was more real than the objective she accepted the reality of what she was seeing now, no matter how strongly she tried to deny it. A familiar shape resulted to be the gate to enter the place she had been dreaming with since she was a little girl.

A black hole in miniature was in front of her. But she felt an evil force from this boundary. She never imagined it would be so terrifying. In the core of the black hole there was an eye. A human eye looking at her! But the eye only reflected coldness and a blurred image... of an abandoned shrine with a girl dressed like a shrine maiden sweeping the entrance.

The vision was too much for her to bear. She could only see two of those cloaked people entering the "boundary" before passing out.

* * *

In the distant Gensokyo Reimu Hakurei saw the sky with a feeling of uneasiness.

-It seems another incident is coming… -she sighed.

But it was not the annoyed tone she always used. Almost as if she were truly worried. It was unusual for her, for the invincible shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine. A person who never shown any signs of fear. Not even when she saw the scarlet mist covering the forest, nor when the seemingly endless winter threatened to keep people outside her shrine forever. When she had to cast the Imperishable Night spell with the help of the boundary youkai, she had kept her usual lazy and easygoing personality. Even when the youkai mountain shrine maiden tried to make her close her shrine and when she saw all those youkai ruining her ambition of a hot spring next to her shrine to attract people, she had kept her cool an composed demeanor.

Indeed life in Gensokyo has been peaceful, well, as peaceful as a place where easy going humans, annoying youkai, boasting fairies, self proclaimed oni, hungry ghosts, bored celestials, weird aliens, lazy shinigamis and overprotective goddesses can be.

But what was coming was beyond an incident. This was a crisis.

-This is going to be interesting-ze.

In the Magic Forest, Marisa Kirisame was enjoying the results of another successful raid to the Voile library in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She sensed it too. She readied her mini-Hakkero and put it under her hat.

A similar thing had happened in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. As Patchouli was raging again because of the usual black white thief, the head maid Sakuya Izayoi and the head doorguard (not that she had any underlings to begin with) Hong Meiling were uneasy as well.

In the far Youkai Mountain the wind priestess, Sanae Kotiya had an ill omen when she was doing her chores. She raised her view to the skies above and then she saw it.

-I have to inform this to Yasaka-sama.

-No need for that Sanae- said the goddess who was returning from a forest nearby.

-Yep, we figured already- Suwako Moriya came also from inside the shrine.

-Shall I go then?

-No, this is unlike any other incident here. Whatever is making this occur, is interfering with our abilities. Kanako here can stop the sky from becoming… this.

-What did you say, froggy?

-Just that this is more than we can handle. We'd better prepare ourselves. Sanae, go to the Hakurei Shrine, this is the jurisdiction of the shrine maiden there.

-Understood, I'm on my way.

She then began to levitate, higher and higher, and then went in the direction of the Hakurei Shrine to look for the shrine maiden there. _She must know something_, she thought. This was not an incident. Sanae had seen one in her trip to Hokkaido when she was still in the outside world. It was beautiful, she thought in that moment. But this one was disturbing, unnatural…

Beautiful lights extended over the heavens above, A common spectacle in the outside world, specially in winter, but in Gensokyo it could only mean one thing.

Aurora Borealis…

The Great Boundary… is collapsing.

Such a phenomenon can't happen because the Hakurei Border , the border which separates the outside world and this land protects it not only from the outside world, but from the events that affect it. Even if a meteor were to crash on earth, nothing would happen to Gensokyo. Everything that happens here has it's own natural course, or is a result of a mischievous youkai, and therefore easily solved.

-This won't be easy eh?

But next day was even weirder.

-It's over?

-Yep, it's over, I was starting to worry. But there are no signs of the border collapsing or something like that. Even Yukari said it. It was strange, but it was not dangerous. Want some tea?

-Yes please, but Reimu, are you sure?

-Boring… and I thought something interesting would happen.

-Well I think it's better that way, Marisa.

-Yeah, since Reimu is always soo busy.

Sanae, Reimu and Marisa had met in the Hakurei Shrine and were talking about the incident of last night. Sanae had arrived late in the night and Marisa finally came early in the morning, with a bag full of what seemed to be magic books. It isn't hard to guess where she stayed in the night.

-If it doesn't affect my shrine and doesn't affect my donations then there's no problem.

-What donations?

-Marisaa.

-It was a joke, a joke. Besides those lights only lasted one night, you can't call it an incident if it's a one-day emergency, right?

-Maybe but even so… Sanae was still troubled by it. No doubt that incident was a one day emergency as Marisa said. But what was that feeling that was troubling her? And what was that feeling of nostalgia she felt while crossing the brilliant skies in her way to the Hakurei Shrine? Nothing else said Sanae thanked Reimu for the tea and left the shrine planning to investigate this a little further.

_

* * *

Playtime is over;_

_Girls are unprepared this time._

_But Gensokyo faces it's biggest crisis so far._

_Unknown to the esteemed companion who guards the miracle,_

_Nor known to the one whose love is like a drizzle in the early spring,_

_The one who longs after the full moon waiting to shine,_

_And the one whose existence is like a breeze from a distant eastern land,_

_Are waiting as well, sensing the tragedy._

_Beyond those four, a fifth is to be expected._

_To protect the menace which comes from outside._

_The answer to it lies also there._

_The final game has started,_

_Come with me,_

_For wonders await,_

_But also unspeakable dangers._

_Your help is needed to end what madness started,_

_And you will encounter what your heart truly desire. _

* * *

The "lights in the sky" incident might have stopped. But it brought an unexpected visitor.

Lying in the bamboo forest near Eientei, a boy was sleeping, dead tired from the events of the last night, when he first came to the place he was searching for. Brown hair and a strange outfit. Even in his state he was holding with all his might a rod which seemed to belong to an ancient wizard of a children's fairytale. He seemed to be unaware of the silver haired girl lying next to him, her dark blue dress heavily damaged, or the red eyed girl with a charm tying her long light violet hair, who was sitting in the grass nearby watching the two sleep, smiling joyfully.

-…I'm finally here.-he mumbled happily between dreams.-Wait just a little more…

-…for I'll definitely find you and take you with me…


	3. The Drifter in the Aurora

Chapter 2: The drifter in the aurora

* * *

_Even if it's a lie he searches for it. Delusions are no good, but are amusing to watch.

* * *

_

From the records of Daichi Arima:

Seiji Hikami was not your average high school student.

-Don't talk to him, he is a weirdo.

Don't misunderstand me, he has no born supernatural powers nor can he see the spirits of dead people, and he certainly is not obsessed with being special in some sort of way. It's just… that he realized how small his whole world was. How useless he was.

-That's a pity. I met him in first year and he was a normal nice guy back then. Wonder what happened to him…

For the past year and a half he has been doing strange things in school and in the town. Sometimes he would be found under the great bridge in the city brandishing what seemed to be a wandering priest rod, other times he was outside abandoned houses scribbling strange messages in front.

-Yeah, poor guy, guess his girlfriend's sudden transfer hit him pretty hard.

-Did he had a girlfriend? I thought he was like that because she rejected him the second he confessed to her.

-Really? I saw her that day, but she was acting weird too. Well… weirder than usual. She hanged out with my group back then. I should have known something was wrong.

-But why did she rejected him?

-Dunno, they were friends since middle school. Probably she didn't want to ruin that "beautiful friendship" Both changed since then. He began to act weird and she suddenly stopped talking to everyone. She was transferred a month later.

-What a waste really, his appearance is not half bad, unlike most of the guys of our class, and he is not a pervert either. But nowadays… he is scary. Like if there were some kind of wall around him…

-Well enough talk about him. Hey what do you think of…

Gossips like that spawned every now and then, but since Seiji didn't talk much, his classmates didn't care either. December had already ended two weeks ago and this winter was unusually cold. The weather was awful and it showed no signs of improvement. Even then, he persisted with his abnormal behavior. When he was not patrolling the town searching for something, he was shut in a library always searching god-knows-what in dusty books.

If someone asked what was he doing late at night standing on top of a telephone pole he would answer –Training.

If someone asked him what was he looking for in the library, he mumbled.- A fox.

And there were times when he would suddenly become sociable and talkative. Usually lasted three or four days. The few friends he managed to get during those short periods of time asked him what was he doing, to what apparently he answered while stuffing his mouth with food.-Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me.

Despite all the hardships I managed to become his best friend. He told me the true reason of his behavior. People had been bugging me since then. But I'll never betray my friend so I only say -Seiji is walking trough the path of a true man! Don't you dare to get in his way!

That was until the 15 of January of the year 21of the Heisei era (Namely this year) when Seiji Hikami was "spirited away".

But don't worry, he doesn't worship any evil god in a remote village, nor there is a deadly parasite in his brain.

He truly disappeared from this dimension. Even for me, believing what he told me is difficult. But as his best friend (self proclaimed for the time being) I shall believe in his words and pray for his safety in the dangerous road he chose. Though I can't really tell if is dangerous or not, but it sounded as if.

Good luck Seiji, and goodbye.

* * *

That evening Seiji was doing his usual routine. Searching for all the town, always looking for something strange, for something suspicious. He always did two raids in a day, one after school was over and another from four to seven in the morning.

Needless to say all those raids till now had been unsuccessful. Whatever he had been searching for didn't seem to be easy to get, but he kept that routine for six months nevertheless. At first, all those raids were too much for his unaccustomed body, but now he circled the city with apparent ease.

His parents lived overseas, so he could do whatever he wanted. Despite his behavior his grades were normally above average and the gossips about him should hopefully never reach their ears.

That day was about to end the same way as all the others. The sun was already setting, which meant the raid was over for today.

But that day… he somehow sensed that his journey was about to begin. The time for preparing was over.

- I wonder what I'll have for dinner - he used to sing when his raid was over and that day was no exception

And then he saw it.

A girl was sitting in the rooftop of a building, his school for being more precise. Dyed in the last crimson sun rays, the golden ornaments in her red dress were shining. A green hat was half covering one of her cat-like ears which had a golden ring.

-Cat-like ears?

He entered the school and rushed to the rooftop, where the mysterious girl was.

The girl's face illuminated with his arrival. As if she had been waiting for him all the time.

-You're late- she said with a childlike smile.

-Eh?

-You made me wait for ages. Now, follow me, Ran-sama is waiting for us.

-Who are you? Or what are you?

-I'm Chen- she said – I'm Ran-sama's shikigami- she was excited while telling him- And you're Seiji, right?

He was confused but nodded.

-Great! -she smiled- Now come with me.

She leaped from the rooftop, to the school grounds. Then she waved her hand, as if expecting for him to do the same.

-NO WAY!

-Is something wrong?

-Ehh… could you wait for a bit while I… use the stairs?- he said somewhat embarrassed

She nodded happily.

He was excited as well. Finally, after six long months, a clue had appeared. Though this was not what he was expecting, he couldn't miss this chance. When he finally reached the school grounds, she started to run. He followed her.

They rushed for half an hour in a familiar direction. While running Seiji decided to talk to her.

-Hmm… Chen…-chan?

-Yes?

-You said you were a shikigami, but what are you exactly?

-I'm a nekomata, a youkai cat.

_She says that so easily…, but the way he leaped in the school, and this amazing speed… Even I have troubles following her, there's no way she is human._

They now were in the outskirts of the city and entering a rural area now.

-Chen-chan?

-Don't call me that!

-Then… Chen, You said you were a shikigami, right? Who is your master?

-We are going to meet her. You'll see her soon.

-Your master is a magician?

-Sort of. And she has a master too. That person is probably resting now

Still running, Seiji began to run out of breath._ I__…also…need…some…rest._

-Chen?

-Yes?

-Are…we…there…yet?

-Please endure it a little longer.

He realized something. She was taking him to a location he knew.

* * *

Up in the mountain, there used to be a shrine in the top. But very few people went there to pray. Not a surprise considering it's location. The quantity of worshippers diminished every year until one day the shrine suddenly disappeared. He and his friends used to go to play there when they were kids, then in middle school he liked to hang there because of the relaxing atmosphere. There were other reasons but that will be analyzed later.

As if it never had existed, the shrine one day suddenly disappeared. Even the foundations on which it was built were gone with it. It was of one of the seven mysteries of the city. But Seiji had a rather accurate idea of what had truly happened years ago.

They now were climbing the stairs of his childhood memories. Why Chen's master had to choose that location from all?

-Because nobody comes here- Chen answered.

-You got a point there. Wait, what's that supposed to mean?

And in the top, a single person stood in the now empty field. Chen rushed to the person there, who praised her patting her in the head.

-This is the human.-she said with a pompous tone -Well done Chen.

-Yes, Ran-sama.

-You're that girl's master? Why did you send her to fetch me?

Then she said in a menacing tone.

-You're pretty rude for someone who had been looking for me for the past six months.

-Then you are…

_The fox_

After half a year since he discovered it's existence in an old book and in his great-grandfather's diary, he had been looking for it. Every afternoon and every dawn, When people is less aware of their surroundings, a mythical creature is rumored to appear in random places of the world, deceiving humans into following it and taking them to another dimension.

-Well, at least that's how the story goes.- Seiji was facing a golden brown haired woman dressed in a white and blue dress, Her white hat seemed to be hiding ¿fox ears?.

-But to think it wasn't actually a fox… Now what am I supposed to do?

-Your name is Seiji Hikami right?

-Yes- he was expecting something more mythical - Who are you?

-Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm the Shikigami of the Boundary Youkai, Ran Yakumo. And as you can see I'm a nine tailed fox.

-A nine-tailed fox? Where? How?

-Are you blind or what!? Don't you see them behind me!?

Ah, and by the way there were nine golden tails in her back.

-(What do you mean 'by the way'?!)

-Oh. And what does the nine-tailed fox want from a simple human such as myself?

-That's what I should be asking. You don't seem scared of me at all.

-That's because…

Seiji began charging towards her. His whole training was just for this moment.

That's right. He was waiting the last six months for this moment. For the only chance to get into the other realm was this "fox". So there was no time for introductions, nor a need for them. He only needed her to take him to the fantasy land depicted in his ancestor diary. Even if he had to force her.

-…I was expecting for you to appear.

He began to attack her with his rod, bud she dodged it effortlessly. Each attack left a white dust trail.

-Poison? Not bad kid.

-Tch. You figured.

She did a movement with her hand and broke the rod in his hands. Then she began her attack, the nails of her hand became claws as she began to rush to him with an amazing speed.

-Got you!

-You wish.

He disappeared. In his place there was a leaf cut in half. Learning how to do this took a good year of his life. He left a copy and sneaked behind her in order to capture her and seal her powers, or at least that was his intention.

But…

-So naïve.

She disappeared from his field of view.

-A simple human…

The youkai had reversed what little advantage he had in the failed sneak attack. A as if mocking his efforts she positioned behind him, and used a jujitsu throw to bring him to the floor.

-…can't even dream…

But this was not over yet. Seconds before he hit the ground, she managed to grab him again and hit him with a kick. Nobody would think she would be able to fight so well in that attire.

-… of defeating me!

Seiji was panting. His whole body ached, and now he could barely stand. So that was the difference between a human and a youkai. Even so, this was the only chance. He can't screw it now.

-Pitiful human, now listen to me.

He had to enrage her somehow. An enraged person is bound to make a mistake, it should be the same for a youkai.

-Is this the best you can do?- he taunted.-So much for the great nine-tailed fox of the legends. What a disappointment.

That was not true. Seiji sensed a terrifying aura coming from her. He knew it well, if he was alive it was only because of her whim. The mere thought sent chills down his spine. What was more, the words he had just said seemed to have pissed her off and badly.

-Ha! Why are you shaking then? Interesting, human. But I've been ordered to take you safe and sound to Gensokyo, and then we'll settle things. Besides my true power is way too flashy and I don't want to make unnecessary ruckus here.

-Eh?

She was taking him…on orders?

-Now we are going whether you like it or not.

This became confusing, but whatever the reason if what he heard was correct then the first goal was achieved. But then there was another problem.

-We'll settle things there.

_Crap I forgot_

He made her mad. The last thing he said he did out of desperation and now he had to face the consequences.

-The boundary should be opening in any moment now.

True to her words a black portal materialized behind her. As his ancestor depicted in his diary. "A dark hole with an endless void which can gaze into your soul" There were eyes inside the boundary, Seiji didn't have the energy to think deeply about it. But if what she said was true then…

_The gate to Gensokyo… is the boundary._

He was overjoyed to the point he forgot about a little detail.

-What are you doing staring to the boundary like an idiot? Enter now, I'll make sure you wish you'd never said that.

-Oh, right. The "what a disappointment part".

She then grabbed him by the collar and threw him in the boundary.

But something unexpected happened. In a twister of blue, red and green, he disappeared before entering the boundary.

Ran's face was a mixture between annoyance and amazement. She stood in front of the boundary.

- If Yukari-sama finds out about this… I don't want to know- she said sighing. Then she calmed down. All the rage she showed earlier was gone, as if it were a lie. Then she called her shikigami - Chen, we are going.

Both of them disappeared into the boundary.


	4. A Compass at Night

Chapter 3: A Compass at Night.

* * *

_Even if there are still lights, night is night. Good girls should be at their homes now.

* * *

_

-What happened

Seiji Hikami was atop a hill. How many hours have passed since the fox attack? As he opened his eyes he could see bright colored lights in the sky in the darkness of the night. Whatever had happened, he wasn't in the top of that mountain anymore.

He started checking his personal data to detect any traces of memory loss. That was his custom.

-My name is Seiji Hikami, I'm 18 and I was born on November the 20th…

So far nothing wrong.

-I live in a building 5 minutes from the station. Both my parents live god-knows-where in Germany…

He had been living his life under the care of his numerous uncles and aunts until he was 15. Not that he doesn't appreciate the freedom he has now that he is living alone.

-Now I'm in…

That was the problem._ Where am I?_

He stood up, trying to figure out his location. But it was nowhere like he had been before. He seemed to be in what was the outskirts of a giant forest. Huge bamboo trees rose in front of his eyes and night had fallen giving the place a spooky atmosphere. He could even swear someone was singing inside it, but that didn't help him at all. For all he knew he could be in any place in Japan. Even China wasn't out of the question.

Then he heard the sound of trees being torn apart. He turned his head lazily as if expecting to find a panda bear in that direction.

-…FINALLY FOUND YOU!!

But it was something worse.

Much worse.

The youkai which had been beating the crap out of him was getting out of the forest. In her face there was a smile twisted by rage, and her hat seemed to have fallen at some point, because her fox-like ears were clearly visible now.

-…Oh right.

Images of the last events flashed in his mind. The cat girl, the fox, the fight and the boundary.

But he didn't remember entering the boundary. Was he where he was supposed to be? Seiji had only one way of knowing.

-Is this Gensokyo?- he asked. -Yes- said Ran, haughtily - We are now in a place called the Bamboo Forest. A fitting place for your grave, don't you think?

_Gensokyo._

-Yes! I did it! I did it!- Seiji began his euphoric dance, despite the imminent danger. _If I could manage to get here, then escaping from her will be a piece of cake. _

He thought something among those lines until something bright grazed him, followed by the sound of an explosion behind him. Whatever that thing was, it had hit something. Seeing behind his back, he saw horrified an small crater behind him, and, in front of him was Ran, her hand extended and with a disgusted expression on her face, as she said.

-Here comes more. Dodge them all if you can!

Brilliant golden spheres began to materialize behind the youkai. With a movement of her hand, all those spheres began heading towards Seiji, who began to run with all his might in the opposite direction.

-Oh dammit.

He had been careless.

-Don't try to escape!

Assuming that what he saw in the first fight as her full power was very naïve. In the fight on top of the mountain, she did say that her full power was too flashy for her to use there. Cursing himself for his overconfidence he began shouting as the golden spheres were exploding behind him.

-SO THAT'S WHAT SHE MEANT WHEN SHE SAID "FLASHY"?!!

The explosions grew larger in number. Now he could also see blue bullets flying at his sides, narrowing his chances of escape, and behind his back, Ran was following him hovering above the craters made by her spheres.

-I won't let you escape. Shikigami—Wizard Fox Thoughts!

Seiji stopped. Why he did that, he didn't know, but at the same time he was glad that he did, since green explosions blocked his way now. Had he kept running he wouldn't have lived to tell the tale. She was serious, so escaping would do no good. He turned to face his enemy. If he could turn this into a normal fight, he would manage somehow, or at least he hoped, since he knew well that she was stronger than him.

-I can't just escape.

-Well said, boy- Ran muttered approvingly.

He grabbed a bamboo rod near his feet, probably the result of the destruction caused by the youkai, and put a charm he was hiding in his pocket on it. The rod began to shine with a white light. Then he buried half of it on the ground causing a white column of light to appear, illuminating for a moment the dark patch of forest in which they were. Walking out of the column holding the same bamboo rod, now with renewed vigor, he brandished the shining rod menacingly.

As the light of the pillar faded, he began to attack with a confident smile on his face…

…which only lasted for three seconds.

Ran effortlessly broke the rod with a finger, with an annoyed expression on her face. Then she began to yell at the top of her voice.

-DID YOU REALLY THOUGHT I WOULDN'T NOTICE?!

_Crap, she noticed._

-THAT WHITE LIGHT WAS ONLY A BLUFF, WASN'T IT?!- If she was pissed off before, it was nothing compared to this- DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!!

She rushed to him with a murderous intent. However, Seiji was smiling again confidently. He was holding something tightly in his hand, which made Ran hesitate for a second.

-NOW!

-What?

He threw the dirt he held in his hand right into her face, blinding her. Swearing loudly, Ran began to fire bullets to everywhere in sight. As she wiped off the dirt in her eyes, she realized he had disappeared.

-Behind, below, then…- as she was searching him… she figured while lifting her eyes to the sky.

-ABOVE?

But he wasn't there either. Dumbfounded, Ran closed her eyes. _The human must be near here_, she thought. With her heightened senses, she heard the footsteps of someone who was escaping as fast as he could.

Not too far from there, Seiji was running and laughing as he heard the explosions coming from that short-tempered youkai. Everything was going according to his plan. The white column (Though he didn't remember one that big in his training) and enraging her was all part of a plan he called, inspired by his current situation, S.O.S. calling. If people lived nearby, they would surely notice the light and the sound coming from the forest, and in the best of cases, someone would come. In his ancestor's diary there was a story about the Hakurei shrine and the invincible shrine maiden who guarded the place. _Though if a shrine maiden from that shrine comes, it would probably not be the same he met_, he thought.

-Shrine maiden, eh?

He could not afford to die in this place. Preparing the next plan, he kept running, feeling a killer intent approaching at full speed. Ran Yakumo was chasing him with a murderous rage.

* * *

Indeed, Seiji's plan was successful.

In a near village, a silver haired girl with bright brown eyes and a weird hat which resembled a lunchbox was gazing to the forest puzzled. She saw a white light coming from it, and now explosions could be heard clearly. And the lights in the sky were an unusual phenomenon.

-Maybe both are related.- she said in deep thought. Taking an old scroll out of her vest she began muttering some words. Then, the whole village was sucked in her scroll.

-They should be safe now. But if it's the boundary youkai again, this won't work- she said with a nervous smile on her face.

-It comes from the Bamboo Forest, Mokou should have noticed it too.

She flew towards the forest under the aurora, hoping to be able to resolve this incident before the troublesome red-white shrine maiden or the crazy black-white magician realized that something was wrong.

Though it was very unlikely.

* * *

In that brief period of time.

Seiji managed to outwit Ran five times since then. The youkai kept getting angrier and angrier. Seiji had reached the point of no return. If nobody was coming he was doomed for sure. Knowing that, he planned his next trap while running in circles in the outskirts, sometimes inside the forest, but never going too far, afraid of getting lost there.

But he was getting out of breath again. Even though the life-threatening situation made his adrenaline come to the rescue, his body was already reaching it's limit. Soon he collapsed tired from running. He hid under a bush, hoping the youkai wouldn't notice him.

-SO THERE YOU ARE!!

Ran had pretty much forgotten the instructions given to her by her master, the boundary youkai. Annoyed beyond the limit because of the human's arrogance, she began to pursue him for real. Though she was just playing with him while they were in the human world, faking her anger in order to scare him, he had escaped from her so many times that it wasn't funny anymore. Now she only wanted to grab him and make as much damage as his human body could resist. She was glad she left Chen back in Mayohiga, because what she wanted to do wasn't for a kid's eyes.

And she managed to find him hiding under a bush. _What a worthless end for the maggot_, she thought.

And it seemed that he was thinking something similar too, since he stood up with an expression of someone who was awaiting his unavoidable fate.

-I…won't…go…down…without…a…fight.

Seiji knew better than anyone that this was his last bluff. He was a trapped mouse and he was going to pay the price for enraging her.

He tried to hit her with an uppercut. He was at the border of collapsing, so it probably would be his last. But she dodged it.

_Oh well… I tried hard._

But then something happened. The earth under them began to form a great number of sharp white metal objects which were fired upwards with Seiji's uppercut. _Perhaps someone had come_, he thought. _Please, let me rest for a while._ As if following his request, the metal stakes, bigger than knifes and smaller than spears began to rain in countless numbers in front of Seiji, forcing Ran to retreat several meters. He watched amazed as the white stakes were following her every move, each time more, each time faster, even forcing her to use her own bullets to repel them.

The turned tables made him recover his confidence. Then he noticed something in his arm that wasn't there before. A golden armlet in his right arm and a silver ring in the index of his right hand. The armlet had four jewels in it, a ruby, an emerald, some kind of black jewel and a diamond, which was emitting a white blinding light along with the golden armlet. But he didn't saw anyone nearby, so the most logical explanation he could find was that the stakes were summoned by this armlet.

Seiji didn't like jewelry. Being forced to live alone, he was a practical person, and since he didn't have female friends since middle school, less alone a girlfriend-the thought pierced him- he wasn't accustomed to the idea of girls carrying metal objects to show them off only to attract suspicious people. When it was about human relationships, he was as sharp as a rubber ball.

But if it was the golden armlet the source of the stakes which saved his life, then he was grateful and would never take it off.

He rested a bit, hoping she would be far away by now. The stakes buried in the floor began to disappear in shiny sparks as he closed his eyes. _Whatever that was, now is over. _

But the sudden outburst helped him to recover. Even if it was just a little, Seiji felt he could run for another half an hour now. And it was just in time, because Ran was coming back.

-…COULD USE DANMAKU AND HERE I WAS TRYING HARD NOT TO KILL YOU!!

The pursuit began again. Seiji running with all his might and Ran flying behind him, now firing what seemed to be sharp purple bullets in all directions. The bullet barrage was becoming more and more difficult to dodge. Now he had to run watching his back, because otherwise the feat would be impossible. As he felt a horrible spiritual pressure he saw her holding a shining card in her hand.

-Shikigami's Shot- Ultimate Buddhist!

He felt a scary amount of spiritual energy gathering in the card, which materialized a huge swastika which was heading towards him. Apart from the usual bullets, the symbol seemed very dangerous and was heading towards him.

-I won't let a fascist youkai do me in!!!

-What do you mean 'fascist'? Is a manji symbol you idiot!!

Indeed, the word 'Buddhist' in her attack might mean that that wasn't what Seiji imagined. The cross was getting closer and closer, leaving him no other option than keep running. He gazed at his armlet, hoping for another miracle, however this time nothing happened, and furthermore his legs were starting to fail him again. He trampled with a rock, leaving him alone and defenseless.

On the other hand, Ran got frightened. She had gone too far this time, the human was going to die for sure now.

* * *

As Seiji was struggling to be on his feet once more someone got in the way between him and the huge symbol, using a scroll to deflect it. Graceful silvery hair flowing with the wind and a dark blue dress which gave the girl who was now in front of him an atmosphere of serenity. He was safe, someone had come.

The girl who stood in front of him seemed to have parried that attack with great difficulty, as he heard her panting. He saw a fatal flaw in his plan. _What if I got an innocent involved in this? _he thought. But, though fragile she might seem, she clearly wasn't as weak as he was. Hope rose again in his heart. If he could use those stakes again, maybe both would be able to escape. Then the girl shouted to the youkai.

-Ran Yakumo!

The youkai noticed the girl. She sighed, because that girl probably misunderstood the situation again.

Meanwhile, Seiji was curious about the identity of his savior.

-Who are you?

-Don't worry, you're safe now. You were lucky that I came.

Indeed, she showed up in the exact moment. Maybe she saw the light column in the sky and came here to investigate. His plan worked out, though not in the way he wished for.

However, Ran wasn't pleased with her presence. Annoyed, she told the girl.

-Safe? Listen Kamishirasawa, I brought this human for a different motive…

-Really? Humor me.

-Yukari-sama made me look for him.

-Of course she did! That's your work, isn't it? You bring humans in Gensokyo so they end up as youkai food.

The fox youkai seemed seriously offended. Flying lower so that her voice could be heard better, she began to argue. Since both knew each other name, they probably had met before. _But their relationship is definitely not a healthy one._ Seiji thought.

-You never listen do you? Might I remind you what happened the last time you tried to interfere with my duty? She said that while holding another card. -And since it's not full moon, I don't need even half of my power to deal with you.

The girl was trembling. An unpleasant memory of a golden haired woman with a parasol and her companion, the shrine maiden who easily defeated her in that eternal night, came into her mind. –…Now that you can, get out of here- she muttered.

-But, what about...- As concerned as Seiji was for his own life, he couldn't help but worry about his savior.

-You'll only be a nuisance. Go now. There is a village near. Tell them I sent you, they'll understand.

_Five minutes ago escaping was almost impossible, but now this girl is going to buy me time to escape_.

A clear image of himself, finding the person he came for, alive and well, appeared in front of his eyes.

_To let me escape…_-Perfect, now I…

Even though she might result injured.

_Such stupidity._

-Now I really can't run away… can I?

Seiji was pondering what should he do next. He couldn't leave her alone, that's for sure, but he was tired, and the difference of skill, strength and power overall was too much between he and Ran. He was forced to admit that it might end up as the mysterious girl said, he would be only a nuisance.

And time was running out.

The enemy got tired of waiting. She then declared another attack using one of those strange cards.

-Shikigami - Banquet of 12 General Gods!

Several bullets began to appear out of nowhere. They weren't as fast as the others, but their quantity doubled or tripled those from the last attack. Now Seiji could focus enough to examine the nature of those bullets and felt an unusual energy coming from them. It was not spirit energy, or at least what he thought spirit energy was. Having to learn everything about this world as he could by himself, he was still a rookie when it came to those matters.

But he was tired and didn't want to escape anymore, nor he had the strength to. So he recurred to his last trump card, one that he couldn't use because of not being able to concentrate for more than three seconds. His life was in danger all the time, so it was quite understandable.

_Now, concentrate. _

-You won't be able to deflect that many…!

The bullets were slow enough. Ran was confident of her victory. It was now or never.

Seiji had learned only four things in the two years and a half he trained by himself. One was the ability of leaving illusions that looked exactly like himself, a good year he practiced this escaping from class, then, the light column he used to call for help which created the rumor that the forest in which he trained was cursed, and being able to recognize paranormal energy was a skill which took eight months to acquire.

And there it was his last and only offensive skill. A blue aura which theoretically should be able to paralyze an evil spirit for a brief period of time. Tried it only two times, and one of them was a failure, but he had to succeed now. Then the girl would only have to attack her. Seiji didn't know the girl, but her clothes revealed that she was not the Hakurei shrine maiden he was expecting for. But if she could fight, then it was checkmate for the youkai.

He finished his chant just in time. His "spell" was succesful but.

Seiji wasn't expecting such a result.

He was standing in a huge crater. The bullets that were flying randomly had disappeared. Four black icicles which strangely glowed with the reflection of the aurora above surrounded him, leaving the three of them, Seiji, the white haired girl and the nine tailed youkai speechless. The black jewel on his armlet began to shine with the same color of the icicles.

-A spellcard? You can use spellcards? And what's more you can use one in the same way as the red-white?

The girl was surprised. Except for those two (she wasn't sure if the maid counted as one and the half ghost was only "half"-human. Though the wind priestess of the youkai mountain who recently came to Gensokyo could also do it) she would have never believed that there were humans who could perform such a feat. She had been rescuing humans who got lost in places riddling with youkai for the last two or three centuries, one or two drifters per year, but it was the first time… the first time one of them had been able to defend himself. She recalled the spellcard the shrine maiden used to erase all her danmaku in that occasion.

On the other hand, the youkai was also pondering on her own. He used a measured attack. As a human, the spellcard system should be unknown to him. Not even declaring his attack… _What a lack of elegance_, she thought bitterly.

-Interesting. Now I see why Yukari-sama wanted me to pick this human. You have done well- she said- But I still need to test you a little more. Please don't die from this!

Seiji gulped. She was only testing him… As proof of that, she became calm and composed. As she raised yet another card, he had an ominous feeling. If she had been serious with him from the beginning, he surely would have kicked the bucket in less than a minute. And now he was in a land where that kind of powers were common.

_How much will I last in this place?_

-Well, no use to worry, now that I'm already here- he told himself

The girl was positively alarmed now.

-Wait, Yakumo, you don't plan to…- she yelled.

- Shikigami's Radiance- Charming Siege from All Sides

She then started to glow and rise higher and higher. As Seiji saw fascinated the card disintegrate in the air, bullets started to appear again, coming from all sides. In the centre of the chaos was Ran, and six spell circles from which the bullets came from. But the density of this attack was different from the other ones. Truly a terrifying power. Seiji recalled the word "danmaku". So that's what she meant when she said that. The bullet barrage was approaching him fast.

Then the silver haired girl addressed to him.

-You, use that spellcard again.

Clearly she didn't know that he was an outsider to begin with.

-What's a spellcard?

The worst possible moment to show his ignorance.

-That power you've used before! –she answered impatiently

-Yeah, that...

As he began to concentrate again, Seiji began to feel faint. His vision began to blur and he collapsed again. This was it, he had been pushing himself over the limit for the last hour, his body didn't obey him any longer. Falling unceremoniously in the grass, he fainted, leaving the girl alone.

_Damn… too much…_

-Hey, you. He fain…

He couldn't hear anymore. The world of darkness was claiming him. Then he fell in a deep slumber.

* * *

The girl was alone.

Alone in front of a formidable opponent. She knew fighting against her would be very difficult without the aid of the full moon. But she couldn't back down now, and her scroll wouldn't last much longer. Using her powers to hid the history of the village wore her down more than she thought.

And this wasn't related to the incident either. Frustrated, she thought how to escape this situation. _If only Mokou were here._ Or she could expect the shrine maiden… no, that would be too convenient. Of course she could escape, but she would be caught if she carried the human with her. And she can't hide him either because she doesn't know the history of the boy.

There was only one option left. She had to fight her and hope Mokou would hear the rumble. She had to last long enough.

_Probably the human was thinking the same…That expression when he saw me coming. _She giggled at the irony.

She rolled her scroll, grabbed the boy and got out of the way of the bullets. Then she pulled three spellcards and held them in her hand, hoping for the best.

-Land Sign- Three Sacred Treasures.

One of the three cards began to emit a white aura. She inhaled deep.

-SWORD!!

A katana materialized in her hand. A white cloth hiding an edge of the purest steel which, reflecting the half moon above them shone with a heavenly light. With each movement, the sword left a trail of silver mist, hiding both, the boy and her completely, seconds before the danmaku reached it.

Ran recalled the white dust that human boy used back in the human world.

-Poison again?

Then a voice whispered behind her.

-And why would I do such an useless trick?

This girl… Ran didn't expect this half-youkai to be able to sneak behind her without being noticed. She leapt backwards to dodge the slash. The strange posture was a sign of the lack of skill with the sword, holding a strange posture, but her eyes were shining with determination.

_Determination to protect eh?_

But she had also a mission to accomplish. She wanted to avoid further conflict. So she addressed to the girl.

-Keine Kamishirasawa, leave the boy here and I'll let you go to your beloved village. You know that you can't defeat me. Don't worry, I don't intend to kill him.

The girl didn't answer. Instead she hid herself in the mist again.

-So that's your answer, eh?-she sighed.

Ran was annoyed. Humans or half humans, they always think that they can surpass her. So far only the shrine maiden had managed to do so, and she would never let that happen again, so she readied herself this time. She heard the wind being cut with the sword movements.

-DON'T TRY TO MAKE ME FALL TWO TIMES WITH THE SAME TRICK!!

She fired her bullets backwards catching her unaware. This time the girl called Keine was forced to retreat. She pulled the second card and drew a circle in the air with it while shouting.

-MIRROR!

The bullets sent to her suddenly changed direction as soon as they touched the invisible circle she drew. Then Keine's own bullets came out of nowhere, as if called by the invisible wall, all heading towards Ran.

-Illusion God - Descent of Izuna Gongen!

Ran turned the tables again with her most formidable spellcard. The bullets headed towards her were drowned in a sea of danmaku of all sizes and shapes, heading everywhere, not only towards her objective. In her elation, Ran forgot about the boy again.

-Where is he?

The white mist disappeared leaving Seiji clearly visible. Still lying on the grass he was an easy target for the bullets which were heading towards him. Keine noticed that and quickly rushed to his side, firing her own danmaku to somehow stop the bullets that were approaching him. She pulled her last spellcard, declaring.

-ORB!

A red semi transparent bubble surrounded a small space in which Seiji and Keine were. Acting as a shield, it deflected all the bullets headed towards them. Ran sighed in relief, doing a hand gesture to stop the attack.

However something was wrong. The bullets didn't stop gushing, the spellcard was out of control.

An unwilling battle of endurance. It was only going to stop when one of them decided to stop. And Ran was unable to do it. On the other hand, Keine had troubles sustaining the barrier.

-Only a little more… That damn youkai.

She heard a moan behind her. The human was coming to his senses again. Not that he would be helpful, but she was glad he did. However her vision began to blur. Also some of the bullets began to trespass the barrier, hitting her and damaging her clothes. Even so, she persisted with the barrier.

Ran also was starting to panic. If she didn't stop, both would be severely injured. Someone had to stop this.

As Keine was sustaining the barrier with all the strength she had left, she heard the sound of fire scorching the air and a pair of wings flapping in the sky. She had come. Keine breathed eased, and fell unconscious in the grass next to Seiji, entrusting both of their destinies to the unknown girl who levitated four meters above them with fiery flame wings.

* * *

In that very moment Ran was able to control and stop her spellcard. Why the spellcard came out of control, the matter should wait. She had a troublesome enemy in front of her now.

The girl was totally covered in fire. Strangely the only thing that seemed to be somehow affected by the fire was her shirt, discolored from it. Her skin, her long light violet hair tied with a red and white charm and her dark red overall decorated with paper charms similar to the one she used in her hair were unexplainably resistant to it. Her red eyes pierced Ran with a murderous gleam.

-Why did you attack her?- she asked with a harsh tone.

-She interfered with my duty.- Ran answered- Just the same you're doing now.

-This time I won't hold back.-the girl murmured.

Both began to clash in the night sky, filling it with lights and thunderous noises.

Seiji was four meters below them, fascinated with the presence of the angel of fire. Then he remembered the girl next to him. She had fainted trying to protect him. He had to do something to help her, help both of them to drive the youkai off. If he could also fight like that. He tried to think how he could manage to help.

She had mentioned something about a "spellcard" before. His last attack before passing out. What's a spellcard? He recalled Ran's earlier attacks. She had been holding strange cards and declaring strange names before all those bullets began to appear. But his last attack. He only vanished the bullets, nothing more.

Unless…

When Ran was about to corner him. _The stakes! They were my power!_ She called it "danmaku" so he might be able to do it again. Using that card as a catalyst for the power, he might be able to fully control the power. But then he remembered something crucial.

He didn't own any spellcard.

Disappointed he sat in the grass next to the mysterious girl who saved him who was moaning something while unconscious. He wondered if he had said something embarrassing during his blackout.

_Even in this situation, I can only think of useless things. _

He saw a spellcard in the floor. One which probably belonged to the girl lying next to him.

On a closer examination it really was an exquisite piece of work. Shiny Kanji characters with the most perfect calligraphy were decorating the edges. The card depicted a triangle made entirely out of lights of different colors. He took it, resolving to use it. The name written on the kanji was. "Spiritual Birth- First Pyramid" so he tried to shout that name as he lifted the card with one hand.

But the card went blank. Nothing happened.

Then, Seiji began to hear a strange voice talking directly to his head. It was a soft whisper, so he didn't notice it at first, but the voice was gradually getting clearer.

…_easy for youkai to cause disasters. _

-Who is there?

_It shall be easy for humans to resolve disasters._

The voice which spoke to his head was clearly a young lady's voice. Since he came to Gensokyo he had only been seeing women. -Again another useless thought - he murmured, now paying attention to the voice in his head.

_It denies the doctrine of absolute power. _

The card in his hand began to shine. New scriptures appeared in the same place the older ones were located. A new image replaced the pyramid. The image of a white tiger whose roar became white needles was now depicted in the card. Seiji began to understand the words spoken directly to his head.

-It's unsurpassed in beauty and thought.

And as for the name. He didn't really have to think it twice. Lifting the card again, he shouted the name of the card. Declaring his willingness to abide by the rules of this strange land, while holding in the air the contract he shouted.

-WEST SIGN- TREASURE OF A FORGOTTEN KINGDOM!

His armlet disappeared and in it's place, a strange white rod, befitting of an ancient wizard, appeared in his hand. The jewels disappeared, except for the diamond which became twice the original size and was glowing eerily in the newly formed staff. Seiji examined dumbfounded his "weapon" expecting those white stakes to appear and head towards the youkai. However they were nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile the battle between the flame girl and the nine tailed fox had began. Both were in the sky, creating and dodging different kinds of bullets. The sky above was filled with colorful bullets and fire birds that both were creating out of nowhere. The sounds of multiple explosions, result of the clash between said bullets filled the space. However, as terrible as the battle was, it was also a beautiful sight. The bullets seemed to dance and flow with the movements of both enemies, neither of them wanting to retreat.

-And I was expecting to find Kaguya here!

-Stop interfering! This has nothing to do with you!

The flame winged girl instantly approached Ran from behind and created a huge fire explosion which sent her flying several meters away. After recovering, she began to rush towards her again, shooting her usual bullets and, using another card, she created two shikigamis of her own in the form of great balls of light to help her cast her bullets. Both of them surrounded the girl, shooting her from point-blank. Seiji watched terrified multiple explosions in the place where that girl was, meaning it was over for the three of them.

But a bigger fire explosion erased the bullets and those shikigamis.

In the middle of the explosion was the girl. She stood there, her shirt dyed red. Even a little of her blood was dripping to the floor, but she seemed strangely calm. As if her wounds were nothing, she smiled prideful of her ability, before resuming her attack.

-Have you forgotten?

She caught Ran off guard. Materializing a giant fire wing in her arm, she charged towards Ran. The crimson feathers of that wing headed towards the youkai.

-Nor you, nor Kaguya's assassins can ever kill me!

The girl was clearly more powerful than him or the girl who laid in the floor. She was fighting on equal grounds with Ran. The danmaku battle still raged in the sky. Both used their beautiful bullet patterns which clashed and illuminated the night sky. The situation clearly was going to continue forever if left alone. It was a perfect stalemate.

Seiji still had that ominous feeling about Ran. How powerful was she? Even if it was a little he should have wore her out somehow, and then the girl lying in the grass with a peaceful expression fought her too, probably in more equal grounds. And now she was fighting the girl with fire wings, and even so she didn't show any signs of fatigue. He tried uselessly to wake the girl. He felt helpless in this strange world.

_Even so. _

He had to help somehow. If only he knew how that "spellcard" was supposed to work. Based on his memories of the youkai using one he didn't do anything wrong. Yet why the stakes weren't appearing? And what was this strange staff in his hand? Full of frustration, Seiji smashed the jewel of the staff into the ground, causing it to break.

With a clinking sound, the white metallic stakes were starting to appear from the soil and out of thin air. In an even greater number compared to last time, all of them were headed towards the youkai in the sky. Seiji felt oddly connected to each one of the stakes, and so he tried to concentrate with all his might in their target. He pointed with his staff to their objective and said in a low voice.

-Go

The same as the previous time, the stakes focused only in attacking their target who was caught unaware. As she dodged the stakes with great effort she noticed that some of them were breaking before reaching her. Astounded she looked backwards and noticed that the same thing was happening to the stakes she had already dodged. The newly formed bullets resumed their pursuit, encircling Ran from all sides, heading towards her with amazing speed.

However…

-It can't be true…

She dodged every single stake with unnaturally agile movements, some of each didn't seem even possible. Some of them did graze her but not even one did a significant damage. He lost all hope and prepared himself for the worst. That flame girl was also speechless.

Both the girls above stopped their fight. Ran landed near to the patch of grass Seiji and Keine were. He put himself in front of the sleeping girl, pointing his staff towards her. Then she told him with an arrogant stare.

-You passed.

Then she disappeared in the night sky.

The girl who was fighting Ran also landed. Tossing Seiji aside, she kneeled near to the unconscious girl. With a relieved voice she told the unconscious girl.

-You always do overstretch yourself, don't you?

Then, she told Seiji, who was still in alert mode.

-I don't know why you were here, but since you helped me save her you can rest.- Even so he didn't lower his guard, so she had to add. -Don't worry, I'll watch over you two.

A harsh night indeed. Seiji couldn't remember how many times he had fainted till now, but she was a powerful ally, so he trusted her. For a last time he fell down into the grass and fell asleep.

* * *

Far away from there, the fox youkai was flying above the mountains. It was also a hard night for her. She had to report the results to her master (Though she would probably be asleep), and ask Chen about the lights in the sky. She continued, singing with a relaxed voice something about stress relief and unfinished work. But she still felt a little uneasy. Being well versed in boundaries, she understood what those lights meant. Too many strange things were happening today. But for now, all she could do was return home.

But the lights were only the prelude. A serious situation was about to begin. As the shrine maiden was conversing with the wind priestess who had came in the night to the shrine, they both saw the lights disappear with the arrival of the sun.


	5. Hideout in a History Lesson

Chapter 4: Hideout in a History Lesson

* * *

_The village isn't seen at night. But you can still enter if you're not afraid of tripping with a rock. Sensei is not going to be happy if you get hurt.

* * *

_

From the scripts of Hieda no Akyu, ninth child of Miare.

Gensokyo Chronicle. The "lights in the sky" incident.

Prelude.

In the evening of yesterday, an aurora was seen above in the skies of Gensokyo.

This incident lasted until dawn. The people of the village were charmed by such an unusual and beautiful phenomenon.

Unlike the incident caused by the Celestial Tenshi Hinanai, the aurora was seen in a bigger scale, and there weren't any other strange climatic changes.

This incident is most likely related to the Hakurei Border, though there is no proof. Though the shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine has assured us that this is not an incident that needs to be solved.

Though it's unknown if it's related, a young human drifter happened to be in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost at the very time of the beginning of the incident, being chased by the nine tailed fox. Our village's teacher has brought him in the morning. On a side note he has requested to meet me. I'm intrigued about it so I accepted.

* * *

-So you are the Child of Miare– said Seiji, a tad disappointed, after having introduced himself to her – As your name says, you're really a child, Akyu-chan.

-I presume that you have not come just to make fun of my age– said calmly the girl who sat in front of him. She had violet eyes and short purple hair adorned with a flower. Her elegantly layered yellow kimono, was decorated with white flowers. Seiji was surprised. Neither her words nor her air of maturity were appropriate for her age. If he weren't seeing her now, he would have instantly thought that she was older than him.

_Maybe she is…_ he thought depressed. _Gensokyo is an scary place_. He recalled the conversation with the two girls who saved him.

* * *

It had happened about four or five hours ago.

Seiji woke up refreshed after his long night. His back ached. –So it's that how I'd feel in sixty years– he yawned while stretching.

-That's rude, you know– said a voice behind him.

-Eh?

Seiji turned his head to see who was talking to him. Half asleep, he thought of the return of the fox youkai, clumsily retreated, then he trampled with something.

-Ouch.

He felt something soft in his hand. Seiji gasped. He had read enough manga to know what would be the outcome of this situation, so he retracted his hand as soon as he could. Looking behind him he saw the silver haired girl of yesterday in a deep slumber. Thankfully, nobody seemed to have noticed the accident. He breathed relieved.

-You're awake now? – the same voice he heard before asked.

-Yeah, thank…

He turned to see the girl.

-…you?

He was in front of a beautiful girl. If he had to guess, she had the same age as him. She was standing in front of him in a tomboyish way. He identified her as the girl who came and helped both of them when he was uselessly unconscious. Though the look on her eyes was still a little intimidating, he felt a little better. She was an ally of the girl who rescued him, so she wouldn't attack him…probably.

-Lower your voice– she said– or you'll wake her up.

Seiji closed his mouth at once. Someone behind him moaned. The sky was still dark, but it seemed that the sun was about to rise, and those lights from the previous night seemed to have disappeared. The morning wind blew and finished awakening Seiji. It was cold, very cold. He felt something cold in his arm. The armlet and the ring, both were there. The armlet didn't have the diamond anymore and the staff was missing.

The cold brought him back to his senses. He wished he had a coat. Things happened so quickly yesterday that he didn't have time to prepare. _But this was to be expected._

-Are you cold? – the girl asked– I forgot that you were just a human.

She smirked, then the air around the three of them suddenly became warmer. Seiji didn't know how she did it, but he was sure it had been her. So he went to thank her again.

-Thank you…er…miss…

-Never mind – The girl turned her head. _Now you are supposed to introduce yourself,_ Seiji thought

-I'm Seiji Hikami– he said confidently– And you are?

The girl didn't answer, instead a big yawn could be heard behind both. The silver haired girl had awaken.

-That's not good, Mokou– she said in an sleepy voice as she approached the other girl- You need to introduce yourself if he does– She then gave her a soft headbutt in the forehead. Just as if she were an elementary school teacher teaching manners to her student.

-I know, I know– said the other girl – Sorry for that– she addressed to him – I'm not very used to be with people. My name is Mokou. -Pleased to meet you.

Both shook hands.

-And this one with the lunchbox in the head is Keine– she added.

-You're being too rude, Mokou.

-That's the way I am– said Mokou carelessly –Not a lot of people come here, you know – she told Seiji– Besides the idiots like you who get lost in the forest and Keine, I don't really have many people to talk to. Not unless you count Kaguya and her minions.

-Who is Kaguya-sa…?

Mokou's expression darkened.

-Time to get going. – Keine cut him– If we go now we'll be in the village in half an hour. Can you fly?

-Eh…

-Then we'll arrive at noon. Let's go now– Keine said cheerily, then her dark brown eyes glared at Seiji. Obviously she didn't want him to insist.

They started to go deeper into the forest. Both lead him through a road which went through it. The atmosphere was heavy. Seiji wasn't a talkative guy, and Mokou, after that sudden burst of words had became silent, so she wasn't helpful either. So Keine felt that it was her duty to break the ice.

-So, you're not from the village, are you?

Even if she hadn't asked, just seeing his high school uniform, now dirty and tattered, was enough to say he wasn't from here. He lost one of his shoes during the escape. So he had to leave the other one. He thought that he had to get new clothes in that village they were supposed to be heading for. But for the time being he answered.

-Yes, I come from Japan.

-Japan, eh? – said Mokou reminiscently – Has it changed much?

That was a surprise.

-Have you been in Japan before, Mokou-san? – Seiji asked.

-Yes, a long, long time ago –

She wondered what happened since she left Japan. She knew a bit, from what the other Japanese drifters she was able to rescue told her. Enough to know that the Japan now was very different from the one she left centuries ago.

-You were dragged here the same as I?

-Not exactly. I fought my way here – she said, while displaying a lonely smile.

They were near Eientei now. That's right, the arrogant princess who lived there. She was the culprit of everything.

But both of them had lived too long by now, way beyond a normal human's lifespan. Her father's humiliation, her vow of revenge seemed too far away now. She still wanted her to pay for what she did, but the ardent desire of vengeance had waned with each passing century. Sometimes she would "kill" her, sometimes she would "be killed", as both knew well it was an eternal stalemate. Was it not for the excitement of that, it would be a dull life. A horrible destiny that she accepted when she took that cursed elixir.

She kept that thought to herself, and asked him to tell her how life was now in Japan. Seiji was perplexed, both of the girls had clearly the same age as him. Even Mokou seemed a bit younger. Pushing that thought aside, Seiji smiled. The three talked and talked. About the place he came from. About what people did there. About Gensokyo, the village and the humans like him who came from the other world. Seiji seemed to be specially interested in that. About Keine and her school in the village, Mokou didn't talk much. She mostly listened to both talking, and when Seiji asked her about her, she simply answered.

-I'm a health nut who runs a yakitori stand.

They had walked for three hours by now. The sun was high in the sky, and the bamboo trees didn't give enough shadow.

_It was supposed to be winter dammit. What is happening here?_ Seiji began to wonder.

Then something drove that thought out of his mind. Something had been bugging him for a while, since he remembered something from his ancestor's diary. So he decided to ask.

-How old are you two?

As usual, a total lack of sensitivity.

Both the girls froze in the place.

There was a long silence, which was broken by Keine who stuttered. -Th…that's not something you ask a lady. Wh…what did your parents taught you?

_Absolutely nothing worthwhile._

-Keine, stop it. – Mokou said – He has to know and better sooner than later.

Keine nodded, then she addressed to him as she said. -Well, you see– she sighed– Here in Gensokyo, there are a lot of youkai with human shape. Their looks don't necessarily reflect their age. So, even if you see someone who seems younger than you, it... might not necessarily be so.

-How old are you, Keine-san? – Seiji inquired again. He knew about that, That's why he was asking her.

-Who knows…– said the girl evasively – I'm older than you though.

As expected

-Aren't you a human?

-Well, you can say I'm a half-human.

Seeing her long white hair, and the powers she displayed last night, he should have known that she was not a normal human. Seiji decided not to ask further, since Keine seemed embarrassed. He instead addressed to the other girl. Despite her powers, she knew Japan, and thus she had to be the same as him.

-How about you Mokou-san? You're a human like me, aren't you?

-Yes I am – said Mokou, looking to the white clouds in the sky – Or maybe not – she added.

-Huh?

-I have lived longer than I can remember– said the girl –Over 1000 years, I guess.

-Oh, really? – said Seiji stupidly– You look pretty young for someone who have lived over one thou…

That's right, now assimilate it.

-O…one thousand years?– he stuttered.

-Yes– she answered melancholically. – It happened a long time ago, when I was still in the other side. Drank a forbidden medicine and now the very core of my being is eternal. – Then she asked, not looking at him, but forward, as if she were expecting an invisible being to answer – At this point, can I still be called a human?

That night, it had been she who was soaring through the skies with beautiful fire wings.

-A phoenix…

-Fitting, isn't it? – she muttered bitterly.

-But…–Seiji hesitated. A medicine which can make you immortal... an immortal being. Forced to see the things she knew disappear, the people she cared about die... What a dreadful destiny... What could have driven her to...? Then he finallly asked

-Did you have a reason for drinking that medicine? Were you sick or something?

An innocent question.

-You could say so.

It was not something that could be answered so simply.

They were in the outskirts of the forest again. It was time for saying goodbye, as Mokou had to return to the forest. Keine turned and smiled at Mokou while saying.

-Be careful, all right?

Mokou began heading back to the forest.

-As if I needed to.

Seiji bowed down and said. –Thank you for your help yesterday.

She didn't answer, but waved her hand.

Gensokyo is an strange place. _Hard to believe that this girl is…_

Both had been silent for more than ten minutes. Decided to know more about this girl, Seiji asked. -Why you didn't want to tell me?

-I'm the one who should be asking. Aren't you scared? Of powerful and old monsters walking right beside you?

Keine knew that it was better to let drifters think that Gensokyo wasn't that different from their own guy was strange. Normally, they break down at the moment they're informed that returning to their own world is impossible. Then she remembered that she hasn't told him that yet.

-Well, you saved my life and you don't look like monsters in the first place…- he tried to cheer her up, regretful of having asked in the first place.

-Thanks – she said cheerfully – Drifters really find it hard to accept that they're not in the other world anymore. Life is different here but…

-I know– he said unexpectedly– I'm like Mokou-san. I also intended to come here.

-… I'm sure you'll get used soon… What?

Both fell silent again. Neither of them did spoke until they reached a huge empty field.

-And the village?

-In front of you.

Keine took her scroll and opened it with a swift motion. In a blink of an eye there were rows of houses and several people talking. They were in the village.

-I forgot I hid it before leaving.

-Well– Keine said a little uncomfortably – You can stay there for the time being– she pointed to a house in the far end of the alley–… Don't go outside the village or something similar might happen to you.

-Wait.

-Yes? – said the girl, who was already leaving.

-Do you know?... – Seiji's heart was pounding fast– ...where can I ask about the humans who came here from my world?

-Almost all of them live here – she answered calmly– The head of the Hieda family has the records of all the people who live here. But why do you want to know?

He answered sincerely while kneeling down. -I came here to look for someone who disappeared from my world! That person might be here! Please, take me to the Hieda household! – he begged.

That was his reason. As simple as that. It might sound strange to an stranger. _"Damn, you're weird… But that's cool, I'll help you out!"_ Back in that time, his friend had reacted that way. He smiled while touching the floor with his forehead. His goal was perfectly clear in his mind. He was already in Gensokyo, and nothing would stop him now.

-You don't decline requests in Gensokyo– Keine answered in a quiet voice– And you're not an exception.

* * *

So, back to the present.

Hieda no Akyu stood and lead him to an spacious room inside her house.

-I don't know who are you looking for…- The little girl who didn't seem older than twelve searched between the bookshelves and handwritten scrolls – …But… – Due to her height, it was hard for her to reach certain parts of her collection – …If the person you're searching for, lives or lived here, in this village… – A maid brought her a ladder to help her getting a book on the top shelf. She took the book and handed it to him.

–…Then his or her name should be in that book. – she stated, and added. – I've also got questions for you, if you don't mind. But for now, until you find that person, feel free to use my studio.

-Yes, thank you very much– Seiji bowed to the girl as if he were an underclassman thanking his senior for an advice. An awkward scene indeed.

* * *

Meanwhile.

-Cheeen. Where are you?

Ran Yakumo had just returned to her home. Mayohiga is located inside the boundary between the human world and Gensokyo, supporting the Hakurei Border which exists on both sides, dividing them. Humans who unknowingly cross the border, always end up getting lost there before arriving to Gensokyo. Of course, the were hakutaku has no way of knowing this since the shrine maiden hasn't told her about her little visit to Mayohiga, so it's not a surprise that she blames her for the "spiriting away". All she does is guide the humans who get lost in Mayohiga, back into their own world, if they still can, and to Gensokyo if it's already late.

Besides that, all the "eating humans" stuff was just a misunderstanding, but still, Ran resented it.

-My master and I are above such primal thoughts. And Chen is too cute. How could she accuse me of that? – she said offended.

Nobody lives in the ghost village of Mayohiga, which is, metaphorically speaking, just a bridge between the two sides of the Border. In the outskirts of the village there is a Japanese style manor on the top of an small mountain. It is the only place in the whole land which shows signs of life.

And incidentally, it's also where the boundary youkai, her shikigami, and her shikigami's shikigami live their everyday life. In other words, it was Ran's home.

-Is Yukari-sama still in her bed?

Her master is not a morning person. Specially in winter, she can sleep for three days straight. The boundary youkai had important duties, but she always left Ran to do them for her. Had she known she would be used for this petty tasks when she became a shikigami… Well, it's no use to complain now.

-Yukari-sama, I've brought the boy as you wanted. He was the one we were searching for after all. He displayed the ability you told me of, though I'm not sure if he had felt it himself – She was speaking as she searched for her in the numerous rooms of the manor – The immortal girl and the half-youkai were also with him, so I couldn't do it exactly as …

She still had no response. Her master should probably be sleeping in her room. _It's better that way_, thought Ran uncomfortably. _If she was awake she would begin to tease me._ Her situation was very similar to the half-ghost gardener in Hakugyokurou – It's to be expected, since Yuyuko-sama is a friend of my master– Ran sighed depressed.

The human had a terrifying ability. Why did she wanted her to bring him? As always, the boundary youkai spoke as if she knew things Ran didn't. And that attitude of hers doesn't help much either. Ran had been with her for a long time, but there were still things she didn't know about her master. She opened the door to her room, and said.

-Yukari-sama are you listening to…?

But her master wasn't in the futon. Instead, Chen was lying unconscious near it, a food tray next to her with it's contents on the floor, staining the little girl's dress. She had a bad feeling about this. If she added the incident with her own spellcard, it could only mean… The uneasiness became a frightening possibility. After leaving Chen in her bed, and writing a note asking about the boundary youkai's location, Ran left Mayohiga again.

To search for her master.

* * *

Seiji read the book the little girl gave to him. Frantically, he turned the pages over and over again, searching for the person he was searching for, the person who left without leaving traces. The person whose name…

…wasn't in this book.

He despaired. After having come this far, the person he was looking for seemed to have never been here. What if he had been wrong about her location? No, that's impossible. He did everything he could to find that person, ask people, go to radio shows. Even he had connections with the eastern and western Yakuza now. She is not in Japan anymore, that was for sure. And the fact the whole place disappeared so suddenly left him with the belief that she was here. _She was a weird girl to begin with._ He smirked. With a renewed energy, he searched for her name again and again in the book.

Finally Seiji gave up. Her name wasn't in that book.

He left the room and asked the girl who was drinking tea with Keine.

-Are there any other villages here?

His anxious tone and his pallid face were too obvious. He had failed to find the one he was looking for.

-Nope, sorry, this is the only one.

-Is there any human who doesn't live in the village? – Seiji asked, bracing himself for the worst.

-A few people – Keine said while sipping her tea. Seiji didn't expect this –There is the Hakurei shrine maiden, among other people. They're strong enough, so they don't need to live here, but I don't…

-Where do they live? – Seiji asked abruptly. The color was starting to return to his face, and a half mad smile appeared on his face.

Suddenly Keine stood up. Taking off her hat, she began to run towards him. The next thing Seiji felt was an horrible pain in the forehead. He was lying on the floor. In front of him was Keine, rubbing also her forehead. The girl had punished him for his behavior. With a headbutt.

He laughed while standing up again, as he said.

-Sorry for being so rude. But I really want to know– then he added – Since it's my only clue.

-Okay, okay I understand. Well, not really – she said while putting on her hat–But if you're insane enough to come here by your own free will. I think you'll get well enough with those girls.

* * *

Speaking of the devil.

-I came here to buy sake, but this is more interesting ze.

A troublesome one had arrived to the village.

* * *

-Before you leave, take this – Akyu handed Seiji another book with a leather cover. Unlike the first one, this one didn't have as many pages. He opened it. The book was written with a beautiful calligraphy, and there were images depicting several people and places. It seemed handwritten. _But it couldn't have been…_

-My encyclopedia should help you out– she said simply– The Gensokyo Chronicles "Perfect Memento in Strict Sense" is a work I'm proud of. It has the data of the humans you're going to look for.

_So it was her who wrote it after all…_

-If you intend to keep going, then you'd better be careful. –Akyu continued – Gensokyo has many dangers waiting for the fools who leave the village. This book–she pointed towards it– has everything you need to know, from how they are to how to deal with them. I expect it will be an invaluable help in your attempt.

Seiji opened the book, searching in the section about. "Legendary Heroes"

-Then it's decided – he said, full of energy – I'm leaving now.

-Aren't you going to rest first? – Keine asked concerned. She had her reasons to be worried. Yesterday he had been unconscious for most of the night. He was just a normal human after all. It was a miracle that he survived for so long in the Bamboo Forest.

She was unconscious when Seiji displayed his spellcard, so she didn't know about it.

-Nope, it's better if I leave now. Thank you for your help Akyu-san (He wasn't sure of her age anymore and didn't want to take risks) I'll return this book as soon as I find her! Now let's see… Where should I begin?

**BOOM!!**

The sound came from the front door. While they rushed to see what happened, Seiji could hear a voice in the sky, brimming with confidence.

-Move and I'll shoot! Or should I say "I'll shoot, so you better move "?!

The owner of that voice was a girl who was riding on a broom in front of the Hieda household. Her broom, her attire, her black pointy hat and her apron left one thing really clear.

This girl is a witch.

Akyu looked concerned.

-Did you finally discovered about the Hieda recollections?

The witch boasted loudly.

-Ages ago! But your books have nothing of my interest for the time being. The reason I'm here it's – she pointed at Seiji – that!

-The book? – Akyu looked puzzled – But I gave you a copy last year!

-And now, if you excuse me, I'm going to borrow that, ze!!

The witch headed for the book Seiji had in his hand with an unreadable expression in her face. Half of her was concentrated in getting what she wanted, but the other half just wanted to enjoy. Seiji got out of the witch's way seconds before she reached him.

-Not bad! But it's my win! – She yelled triumphantly, holding the book with her right hand, and the broom with her left. Without anyone noticing she had taken the book from him. She opened the book, flipping it's pages, tearing or scrabbling something over the pages of a certain section of the book with a brush she was hiding in her vest.

-You did change my article! I'm grateful!

Seiji saw one of the pages that were falling to the grass. There is no problem if she do that to any section unless it was the one about… He picked one of the teared pages.

_I have to stop her!_

The armlet in his right arm began to shine again. The three jewels left shone in harmony with it. Without noticing, Seiji began to levitate. He rose five meters above the ground, to where the witch riding her broom was waiting.

Even now, he didn't notice what he had done. The witch's golden eyes shone with excitement.

-Return that book to me! – he yelled angry.

-Okay! – she said, while throwing the book at him.

_That easily?_ Another weird girl has shown up. Seiji opened it. As he expected the section about notable humans was a mess now. The only somewhat legible article was one of someone who lives in the Forest of Magic. Kirisame, but the name wasn't legible anymore. The choice was obvious now.

-It's decided, I'll begin with Kirisame-san!!- He said loudly.

-If you want I can take you to the one who lives in the forest, Kirisame-san I mean. – the witch said, trying hard not to laugh – You're searching for humans, aren't you?

The girl was weirder and weirder with each passing second. She had long blonde hair under that witch hat and a braid tied with a white hair ribbon. She seemed also a bit younger than him _Maybe sixteen?_ Whatever her motivations were, he could not let this opportunity pass. _This girl is dangerous_, Seiji thought._ But she'll take me there flying, and that will make it shorter._

-If you're so kind then I'll gladly go with you- Seiji accepted her offer trying to walk towards her.

Only that there wasn't any ground below him to walk on.

Realizing his situation, he saw his armlet "turning off". With a scream he fell to the ground. He had to thank that he was flying only five meters above, or he could have broken something. The witch, with an amazing speed grabbed him from the collar and took him with her. Choking, Seiji managed to grab the broom, and with great difficulty he got on the broom, which was flying now in an unknown direction. Seiji wished he could have thanked properly Akyu and Keine for their help.

_It's ok, I'll come back before leaving,_ he thought. There was now something more important on his mind.

-Witch-san – he asked the girl – What's your name?

-My name is Marisa – she answered – And I'm not a witch, I'm a magician!

Both disappeared in the afternoon crimson sky.

* * *

Back in the Hieda manor. Keine sighed worriedly.

-I hoped she wouldn't realize–she said – Poor Seiji.

-Maybe– said Akyu, who unexplainably was smiling. She picked a torn page of her book.

The image of the very same magician was depicted in the page.

-Marisa Kirisame, as usual she doesn't display a hint of common sense.


	6. Dazzling Blossoming Light

Chapter 5: Dazzling Blossoming Light

* * *

_Everything was lost under the everlasting snow. But the sun shone brightly for the one who didn't care about it._

* * *

In a western style house in the middle of a thick forest…

-Now, I shall explain the rules. Listen 'cause I will not repeat.

*nod*

The house belonged to a magician called Marisa Kirisame, who was also the owner of the Kirisame Magic Shop located in that very same building, and a small "youkai hunting business" If she actually did any of the two above, shop attending or youkai hunting, it was unknown to most residents of Gensokyo.

But now, the golden eyed girl was not doing any of her supposed "jobs". Instead, she was sitting in a room of her house explaining the rules of a special kind of duel only known in Gensokyo, the danmaku battle.

Her student was listening to her half-heartedly. Not a surprise, considering he had to endure three hours riding that accursed broom of hers. Wearing a tattered set of dark red blazer and pants, the uniform of his school, Seiji Hikami was sitting on a chair in front of her, both of his shoes on his feet. Unexplainably a pair of shoes which he recognized as his, were already inside the magician's house along with a lot of…eh… lets say that researchers of ancient history might weep if they saw this. He found his left shoe lying next to a heavily ornamented cup which had carved "Holy Grail" on it. A lot of legendary objects in human history like the celebrated weapons Excalibur, Tizona, Hrunting, the Sword of Death, Thuan Thien and the Kusanagi no Tsurugi were lying in the floor, some of them even being used to level the furniture. The thirteen treasures of the island of Britain, the Yata no Kagami among other holy relics of different cultures were scattered like trash on the floor of the house.

Sadly, for the high school student who had no clue of their true value, they were also little more than garbage.

-Now about the danmaku battle…

Since miss Kirisame is not used to long and tedious explanations, (in her words she is more of a "practical" person) allow me to translate what she is trying to say.

-…How do I start? Damn, its Reimu who…

It's mostly a game. It isn't wrong to think of it as a contest. And as such, it needs rules. The spellcard system was created in order to let youkai show off their power. Most of the youkai, ghosts, fairies, spirits, oni among other entities who dwell there have abilities which can actually destroy the land or wipe out it's inhabitants in the blink of an eye. That is something that couldn't be allowed, so in order to avoid the destruction of Gensokyo, or the decay of the power of it's mightiest inhabitants, the spellcard system was created.

-For starters… Argh, how am I supposed to explain this? First, you know what danmaku is, right?

Danmaku is, for the lack of better terms, a barrage of bullets. But of course everyone here knows that. Bullets which can be energy balls, youkai repelling charms, knives, laser beams, even shards of ice, being shot everywhere leaving little to no space to hide or run away, the true thrill of it being the excitement of surviving the barrage by dodging them. Our student here can't cast any bullets without the spellcard in his pocket, so he is already in a huge disadvantage. He can't just make appear balls of energy or laser beams just by wishing it. He has to do it the hard way. Every human has to. Though there are loopholes in this theory.

-Since it was too troublesome for both Reimu and the youkai here, they created the spellcard system… A spellcard is… er… well…

A spellcard is a catalyst of the power of the entity who is willing to take part in the duel. Each spellcard is the manifestation of a definite pattern of danmaku, usually a reflection of the abilities of the one who declares it. If one party succeeds in defeating all the spellcards of his/her adversary, he/she automatically wins, regardless of the strength remaining in the opponent. And of course it's forbidden to actually kill the opponent. Reimu Hakurei, the shrine maiden who guards the Hakurei Border was the one who created this system.

-Just the first one to hit wins! It's about beauty and of course showing off what you have. I don't expect you to understand.

That concludes the explanation. As I said before, miss Kirisame is not good with them. And the young man who listened to her half-assed explanation probably did not understand anything.

-So, having said that…- she said as she began to search for something in the mess.

-Excuse me.

-Yes?

-I was wondering if you knew where Kirisame-san is.

(In front of you, you retard.)

The magician stood up and proudly introduced herself. -My name is Marisa Kirisame. I'm the one you're looking for!

Seiji was a bit slow, so it took a while for him to digest the information. He expected Kirisame-san to be this girl's father, a master, or a neighbor or something like that… So it was this girl… Then, the pain in his… because of the damn broom. Seiji was not someone who took practical jokes lightly. His pride was hurt, not to mention his… Well, you understand.

So it's just natural that he exploded.

-COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST TOLD ME THAT BEFORE?!!

-Eh…?

Certainly the magician wasn't expecting this kept silent while Seiji kept raging.

-…THREE DAMN HOURS IN THAT WEIRD BROOM!! I ALMOST FELL MORE THAN ONCE! IF YOU WERE KIRISAME-SAN THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE!

-Now, now, please calm down…

-…AND YOUR DAMN HOUSE IS A MESS. YOU SHOULD BE SWEEPING THE FLOOR WITH THAT BROOM, NOT RIDING ON IT! I ALMOST KILL MYSELF WITH THAT WEIRD METAL ROD IN FRONT OF THE DOOR…

By the way, that weird metal rod was in fact the Spear of Longinus.

-…COULD YOU PLEASE THEN TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING HERE. DAMN I'M NOT HERE FOR VACATIONS!

After the sudden outburst he suddenly stopped. His stomach growled at the same time.

-Shall… shall we have dinner then?-said the magician, clearly uncomfortable.

He nodded, lowering his head.

That didn't solve the fact that her house was still a mess, but it helped him to calm a bit. They had miso soup, pork cutlets with tempura and yakitori.

-Yakitori… wait… He remembered what Mokou said before… _A yakitori stand… _

_Well, no matter either ways._

-Are you satisfied now? Seiji nodded. He felt calmer also.

-Good.

She smiled happily as she was taking off her hat. Humming, she took a small object out of her hat and pointed it towards Seiji.

-Well, as I was saying before, are you…?

He felt a horrible quantity of power gathering in the small object. He tried to escape, but sadly he reacted too late.

-MASTER SPARK!!

* * *

GAME OVER

NAME: S E I J I _ H _ _ _ _ SCORE 48294

Now try it in an easier difficulty.

.

.

.

As if.

* * *

-Dammit!

In the Forest of Magic, two silhouettes could be seen between the trees. The familiar scenario was being unfolded again. Truly a pity for the unlucky drifter, Seiji Hikami, who was doing his very best to not be fried with the witch's light beam aimed at his direction.

Running with all his might, he cursed his lack of common sense again. Why did he have to trust that girl? She was clearly beyond common lunacy. He should have understood that already, besides she wasn't hiding it or anything like that. Her being insane would be okay by itself, but…

-Why does she has such dangerous attacks?!

-Don't run away!!!

When she heard the news of the newcomer from the tengu, she forgot everything about the incident of the Hakurei Border. She wanted to test her abilities with the boy who was able to defeat the nine tailed fox (Though the tengu's information isn't known for being always true) The lights on the sky of yesterday worried her a little, but in the worst case scenario, Reimu would solve it as always.

Besides, she had created (Reads: stole) a new spellcard, and wanted to try it on someone. But if the boy doesn't counter her fire, it would be boring. Not to mention that she might actually kill him (accidentally of course).

So, she warned him.

-Don't you have a spellcard or something? Quickly, counterattack with something or you might end up seriously hurt.

This witch was annoying, but she had a point. He had already proven that he could defend himself. He only had to create those white stakes again, and he might be able to win… At least he'd manage to escape.

-No! I have to stop being a coward!

(Though running for your life isn't exactly cowardly)

-I can do it! Here I come!

_Good. Here I come! This'd better be good!_

Marisa Kirisame approved him. Seiji lifted his hand, holding the very same card from last time, and then he declared, with no doubts in his heart. _I should be able to do it. I must do it! I'm not going to lose like this…_

_Not like this._

He still had to do something here.

_She might know! No! She has to know!_

He was getting a little carried away… The image of the one he came looking for burned in his eyes as he shouted for the second time in his life.

-WEST SIGN!- TREASURE OF A FORGOTTEN KINGDOM!

As there was no jewel to shine this time, the white stakes appeared without any introduction, yet again out of nowhere. Sprouting from the earth and being formed in the space around him, in a greater number than last time they appeared, all of them pointing towards the magician, who was flying above him. Whatever repulsion he might have had towards beating girls was instantly pushed out of his mind, and replaced with a savage urge to show to this girl he wasn't playing around. Not worrying about the outcome, he pointed with his finger towards the blonde girl and shouted.

-GET HER!

And just as last time, the stakes followed his order and began to head towards her. Some of them bigger, some of them smaller, coming from every direction, all of them seizing their objective.

-I was expecting this! Not bad! Now allow me to introduce you my new spellcard!

However the white stakes didn't let her prepare. The ones which she was able to dodge exploded behind her and the fragments of the dodged stakes resumed their chase. Though you'd hardly call this "elegant" it was certainly effective.

For an outsider, this pattern was very well made. For an instant, Seiji thought this was over, however the magician was displaying a smile on her confident face.

-CURSE- HANGED MAGICAL DOLLS- she shouted.

The same as Seiji's stakes, small clay beings of the size of a little girl's doll, all of them resembling the magician herself began to appear out of nowhere.

-Dolls?

-That's right. This is the new spellcard I came up with after a long and hard training!- she shamelessly lied- Prepare yourself!

All the dolls began to shine as they raised their little hands in unison. Several rainbow colored balls of light began to appear above the little dolls heads. He prepared himself for the worst.

Then, a sudden shout broke the silence.

-MARISAAAA!!!!

Another weirdo showed up.

Another blonde girl. But unlike the witch, this girl seemed fragile and defenseless. Vivid green eyes shining with an emotion difficult to explain, the girl had appeared out of thin air, the same as his stakes and the magician's clay dolls. Her light blue dress adorned with frilly pink ribbons and the red ribbon in her short blond hair made her look like a character in a children's fairytale book Several rainbow colored threads were linking her with seven dolls, all of them were looking towards their clay counterparts in the sky commanded by the magician.

-Alice? What are you doing here?

_Alice? Why her name doesn't surprise me?_

-You thief! That's my spellcard!

-I don't know what you're talking about!- said the magician with feigned innocence.- Anyways. Alice, you're interrupting me! Go away, unless you want to be humiliated by my new spellcard.

However the girl didn't budge.

-You asked for it! Mini-Marisas, attack!

The clay dolls pointed their hands towards the two who were in the ground and released a danmaku barrage towards them. Rainbow colored bullets attacked them mercilessly, greatly overpowering Seiji's stakes.

-Dammit! Back!

The stakes left returned to his side and shielded him from the bullets. Otherwise he couldn't have survived that insane barrage, which was by far worse than the ones the nine tailed fox used against him. He wanted to protect the girl who had stepped between their fight, but…

He opened his eyes astonished.

With her eyes closed, the girl effortlessly dodged the bullets. Skillfully controlling her dolls, she wasn't doing any rash movement and the bullets were not even close to hitting her. Her dolls were also dodging the bullets, taking specific locations as they waited to the magician's danmaku to end.

Marisa was also surprised, then she smiled uncomfortably.

-Guess I pushed the wrong switch?

-Correct. You can't expect to hit me with a pattern I devised.

Then without warning, the girl pulled a spellcard out of her clothes.

-CURSE- HANGED HOURAI DOLLS

The seven dolls fired the same barrage of bullets that the clay dolls were shooting a while ago. Even so Seiji could feel a tremendous difference between both. Graceful, dangerous and breathtakingly beautiful, he saw the bullets enclosing the magician and attacking her, cornering her.

Up in the sky Marisa Kirisame had troubles dodging the bullets which should have been her own. Alice was pissed off. She remembered the time when she showed Patchouli her own version of the Non-directional laser. Both of their reactions were so similar that it was scary in a way.

POW.

-Not good.

One of the bullets hit Marisa's broom. She then fell down all the way down from an altitude of 6 meters. Luckily for her, she landed in some bushes which softened the fall.

-Ouch… Alice… Why did you have to appear like this?!

-That's my line! Why do you always, always do the same things all the time?!

-What I do has nothing to do with you, Alice.

-That was MY spellcard, isn't it?

-Not anymore. Anyways it looks better while I do it, don't you agree?

-Youuu…

As the two magicians were arguing. Seiji found out his chance. In a "normal" situation, he would escape for dear life from the magician. But, this was a duel, and if he fled, she would surely chase him to finish it.

_So I have no choice _he assured himself.

_And by the way, since when my concept of "normal" has twisted that much?_

His stakes were beginning to disappear. He had to act quickly.

-How troublesome.- he sighed, as he picked a reasonably sized white stake from the ground.

-… And why are you always like this?- Alice kept raging.-Just for one time in your entire life, be reasonable!

-I am reasonable- Marisa snapped- Come on, it's only a spellcard, It's not like it was something precious or something like that.

Alice blushed.

-O…of course not! But that doesn't change the fact that you stole it.

-And what are you going to do about it?!- she taunted.

Both magicians were so immersed in their argument that neither of them noticed the human who was sneaking behind. Walking in the most silent way he could, synchronizing his breathing with both of them, his steps were lighter than an ant's. Gripping forcefully the stake, as if it were a bamboo sword, he prepared to hit her.

-Eh?

_Oh no!_

Alice saw him. Pretty obvious since they were arguing face to face and he was sneaking only behind Marisa.

_Please, keep quiet_- he implored mentally.

She smiled!

Seems she doesn't mind. Or maybe she is expecting him to execute her revenge. Either ways Alice kept talking in order to distract the magician.

_Now you're going to pay for this!_

A silent scream of victory. Seiji slashed the air with the stake in it's trajectory to the magician's head.

Maybe it was because Alice never thought that he was going to hit her with all his strength, but she changed her mind and her scream warned Marisa. But she did it too late. With a thunderous crash, he hit her head with all his might leaving her unconscious with a thread of red blood dripping from her forehead…

…Not.

_She is a girl after all. _

He stopped halfway and lowered the white stake which was starting to disappear. Marisa reacted because of Alice's warning, but Seiji used the stake to make her trip and fall. Then, before she could counter, he hit her gently in the shoulder.

-One hit is all I needed to win, right?

-…Tch…Aargh…Okay. I lost.

_She seemed rebellious but accepted defeat._

-If only Alice hadn't come…

_Or not. What a sore loser._

-Did you say anything?

-Don't mind me.

Marisa sit on the grass in a very unladylike fashion and then asked.

-Okay, you won. Now, what did you want to ask me?

-Yeah, about that…

He managed his first objective.

-Marisa-san, you're a human, right?

-I don't know what you're trying to say, but for the sake of the conversation, yes I am.

-So there are others besides the ones living in the village.

She nodded and then she spoke.

-There's me..., Reimu who lives in the Hakurei Shrine...- she said as she counted with her fingers- and the maid of the mansion in the lake…

-Reimu and the maid… Where do they live?

-And what do you want to do once you find them?- she inquired smiling.

-I want to check something…- he said without elaborating his answer further.

-Not my business, eh? Well, I won't insist.- she said with a face of "This is interesting"

Incidentally, that expression on Marisa's face is really dangerous, but then again there is no way he would know. Seiji felt a murderous aura coming from the blonde girl next to Marisa. His survival instincts told him to ignore that.

He waved Marisa and Alice goodbye and began walking towards the horizon. He would have looked cooler if it weren't for the fact that...

-Hey, wait!

-What?

-That's not the way.

-Eh?

_Ah, that's right. I don't know where am I._

He looked sadly at the pitifully tattered and torn book which had been new not long ago. Now it was unreadable. His only guide had been reduced to this.

-Aha, I'm sorry.-said Marisa uncomfortably- I'll give you mine in return.

-Tha…, or I would say that if you weren't the one who destroyed it in the first place.

-Did you say something?

-Never mind.

* * *

***

* * *

Girls are dreaming.

A long lost story in a fantastic white paradise.

What is hidden behind her enigmatic smile?

* * *

Yukari Yakumo was climbing the long stairs which lead to Hakugyokurou. Since it was already spring, she was carrying her usual parasol. The seemingly never ending fog Reimu Hakurei complained about a year ago was nowhere to be seen. In spring, the path to the palace of the netherworld was full of cherry blossoms which is a very beautiful sight, pleasing to the senses.

However no mortal comes here. Not alive at least. And Yukari wasn't here for sightseeing. She had another objective in mind.

-I don't have much time left.

The barrier incident was grave. A lot more than she assured Reimu. This was something the shrine maiden wouldn't be able to solve by herself. Only the border youkai, one of the most powerful in Gensokyo (her), could do something about it. Her visit to Yuyuko's house wasn't exactly that either.

But an aura of excitement and anxiety could be felt in the air. Yukari had always wanted to do what she was about to, but she lacked a solid reason, and, therefore the half ghost gardener had begged her to refrain from doing so. Not once, but several times.

Since Yuyuko was fond of that.

That cursed tree.

-In order to gain some time to repair the border, I have to destroy any interferences with the flow of souls.

And the interference was something she loathed from the bottom of her heart, and she wasn't the least bit hesitant to crush it. She could already sense the pestilent smell of death in the air. And the dark clouds in the sky of the netherworld signaled the thing she must and wanted to destroy.

She smirked- Here I come…

The biggest and most sinister tree located in Yuyuko's garden and the origin of many regretful memories.

-…Saigyou Ayakashi!!

_

* * *

Gooot youuu!!_

-Eh?

The scenario changed. The long and endless stairs melted in a sea of grey and green, the sky changed it's beautiful crimson of the spring's afternoon to a depressing wintery grey. Finally the soil stabilized and the environments changed into a plateau with a mansion in the middle of a seemingly dead forest. The trees, vegetation and her own clothes were covered with snow.

_Snow in spring?_

-We've warned you not to come here anymore, Yakumo!!

She suddenly found herself surrounded by three priests with familiar robes… Attires she hadn't seen since...

-Your days on this land are numbered, you filthy youkai!!

-In the name of our god and our clan, I, Hidehiko Saigyouji will exorcise you!

-We'll not let your villainous demeanor hurt our noble clan anymore. I, Koyoi Saigyouji will put and end to your miserable existence!

-Is that all you have to say?- Yukari's words escaped from her mouth.

In the blink of an eye, a violet slash shone in the lonely plateau and the two priests and the priestess laid dead before her.

_This… Something similar happened...before. _

_THIS IS!!!_

She tried to open a gap to the mansion. But an invisible force prevented her from doing that. Not a border… Something more unreal was stopping her from going. Instead she found herself surrounded with more priests and now with ninjas and samurai aiding them.

-Don't bother trying to escape. Your boundary gaps had been sealed by us the priests and we won't let you go away from us!

-We'll never forgive your atrocious deeds, Yukari Yakumo!!

-Die! You won't reach our only way to seal the Saigyou Ayakashi!

-You monster! Kill her!!

_I KNEW IT!_

-I can't waste my time with you, vermin!!

Yukari now knew where she was, and who those people were. And since she had already done it before, she felt no remorse in killing them again. As she opened and closed gaps she cut some of the priests in two, she stopped barehanded the samurais' swords and the ninjas' shuriken were lost in black holes only to reappear behind them. Yukari wasn't holding herself back. She had to finish them quickly and reach the girl who needed her the most now.

But even more priests, now accompanied with archers and horsemen were blocking her way.

-DON'T SCREW WITH ME!!

Her eyes lost completely their calm and playful nature. With a half mad smile she summoned a gigantic golden cross spinning with a hellish speed which obliterated them in the blink of an eye, leaving nothing more than bloody and torn down corpses in the withered grass. She prepared to go, but a greater number of priests, now aided with a whole army were in front of her, preparing themselves to fight.

_That's right. The Saigyouji Clan had a lot of influence on the feudal lord of that epoch. _Yukari thought _ Japan in that time had idiotic governors. _

She raised her hand and a white gap opened. The whole army began their attack.

-You're the last ones, right?- Yukari asked with a cold look as she used her parasol to shoot balls of blue fire scorching soldiers and priests alike. Then she opened a black gap and entered in it, only to appear behind the army.

Images flashed in her mind. A lonely teenager being protected by her only guardian, an old swordsman, who tried to resist his best against the sneering priests who had hired assassins to kill him and take her to the tree.

* * *

-Yuyuko-sama... Why?- The old man said and his body finally fell due to the sleeping medicine the girl secretly put in his tea.

-Youki, stay there…And thanks.

And then she addressed to the members of her clan, her supposed family.

-You only want me, right? Leave my bodyguard alone. I'll go with you.

She could hear the sneering voices of his supposed family.

-What a conceited monster. Saying we want her.

-Why are you protecting the old fart? He'll be dead soon, anyways.

And one of the priestesses said in a mocking voice to the brave girl.

-Don't misunderstand, the only reason you're still alive is because you're necessary to seal that damn tree. You cocky brat!- and slapped her in the face.

Then the priestess fell in the cold ground. Her heart had stopped.

The other priests were shocked by this, but soon recovered and tied the girl with a sacred rope.

-We forgot your powers, damn monster. How you dare to kill our sister!

And they forced her to walk to where the ceremony would take place.

* * *

The sudden outburst of images stopped. There was hardly any time left. Time she couldn't waste with the likes of those humans.

-REGRET YOUR SINS IN HELL! SAIGYOUJI CLAN!!

And opened another black gap which moved towards the white one. The white did the same thing, attracted by the black one.

Both gaps clashed in the middle of the army which resulted in a white vortex whose sound made the cries of pain and curses of the army trapped in the middle almost inaudible in the cloud of dust formed by the explosion. When the dust finally cleared Yukari saw, without a hint of pity, the result of her attack. She then turned away and disappeared in a black boundary gap. A huge crater stained of red was what was left of the foolish humans who tried to stop her.

-Yuyuko… I won't let you sacrifice yourself again.

She had already gotten to the place where the ceremony of sealing would take place. If it was the same as the last time, she had already eliminated the last obstacle…

_No, there was one more._

-Yukari-sama!

_Ran…_

The nine tailed fox blocked her way, her arms outstretched.

-I can't let you go further than this. You've told me before. If the Saigyou Ayakashi keeps cursing the land, every living thing will die.

The ceremony had already began.

-Daughter of Fujimi. Your death will not be forgotten by our clan. We give you our deepest thanks for your noble sacrifice.

The speech already began. Yukari knew those were empty words nobody there believed in.

-Ran! I'll say it only once! Stand aside!

But her loyal shikigami refused to obey her.

-I can't let you pass, Yukari-sama. Please let's go back- The fear betrayed her legs which began to shake slightly- Do you know?...I…I've acquired a shikigami for myself….and I want you to…to meet her.

Ran was doing her best to stop Yukari. Indeed, that time it had been her who instructed Ran to not let anyone disturb the ceremony. That was before she met Yuyuko.

-Ran…- she said with a calm smile.

-Let's go back, Yukari-sama- Ran said half relieved.

-I'm sorry.

And the shikigami was sucked in a boundary gap.

-There is still some time left. I can save her. There shouldn't be more interferences.

- I can't let you pass!

-What?!

_This shouldn't be happening. There shouldn't be any more Saigyouji priests left…_

The man blocking her path had black and messy hair and a solemn expression on his face. His attire was different from the one the Saigyouji clan used. His reddish brown eyes stared fixatedly into Yukari's dark golden ones. He was holding a seemingly old metal shield in front of her.

…_That won't protect him from me..._

_That person shouldn't be here. Well, it matters not. I'll pierce his shield and his bones with a single attack. _

She slashed the air with her parasol which formed a black fissure in the air, heading towards the strange young man who didn't budge at the sight of it.

A sound of crashing. _This is over… _

However the shield was intact. Not only that, her attack was repelled with a border which was similar to the ones she used!

-This can't happening.

She realized it too late.

She was trapped inside a cage made of boundaries. Totally unable to interfere with her friend's sacrifice.

She could only watch…

…The same as last time…

-And now, with your death, please bring peace to this land again.

* * *

And the high priest ended Yuyuko's life with a stab to the heart. As if glowing, the tree began to glow with a violet light. The flowers in the tree began to fall and the Saigyou Ayakashi surrendered to the sealing. The blood dripping out of the sacrifice's heart wound formed the shape of a blood winged butterfly.

_The cherry blossoms are beautiful._

_It's in spring when my heart can be set at ease._

_The endless sky is beautiful.  
_

_It's in summer when l'm grateful for the life that was given to me .  
_

_The falling leaves are beautiful.  
_

_It's in autumn when I can sip tea and relax without thinking._

_The white snow in my hands is beautiful.  
_

_So tell me._

_Why it's in winter...? _

_...Why does the pure snow make me realize my own...?_

_...tainted self...?_

* * *

-No…

-I apologize for that…- said the stranger with a half regretful smile - My subordinate seemed to think it was the best way to stop you and…

Then he shouted.

- HEY YAMATO! YOU WENT TOO FAR!!

-And why should I care about her?!- said an sneering voice behind Yukari- Master of boundaries my ass… She couldn't even realize about the fake reality I put her in?-Then the boy behind Yukari added with a maniacal smile – Of course she couldn't! My illusions are more credible than reality itself! By the way, miss Youkai, how many years do you have? 800? 900?!

-Yamato! I told you to apologize!

-Why? If someone has to apologize Kouji, that's you. You were the one who interfered in miss Youkai's heroic rescue. I was planning to let her rescue her friend, you know?

The black haired boy seemed uneasy.

-Is that all you have to say?- Yukari muttered.

-What are you sayin'?- the voice from behind sneered.

The boundaries trapping her began to shatter.

-Damn! Yamato, step back! My powers are incomplete and hers are still the real deal!

The boundaries shattered and the enraged youkai aimed her bullets to the stranger's neck. First she would kill the one with the shield and then she would dispose of the one who was mocking her.

-You dare…?!

Then she fired a barrage of blue knives. Then she summoned her gaps which swallowed her first attack and changed it into energy balls which homed for the black haired boy's heart.

-Triple Boundary – Sealing of Spirits!

The bullets collided with a dark blue barrier and exploded in front of it.

-You are the strongest youkai of the visible spectrum. My "dark blue" might not be a match for your "violet" but at least I'll be able to defend myself from you.

-You're being too nice, Kouji! That's not like you at all!- the voice complained.

_Spell…card?_

Yukari was shocked. The spellcard system was created many centuries later… And that barrier was identical to the one she uses. A little weaker but the concept was the same…

-Hey, Kouji! You have confused miss Youkai. Now how am I going to ask her about her age?!

-You are not supposed to- the black haired boy answered hastily.- Remember our priority.

-But I don't care about that!!!- the voice complained, then it addressed to Yukari.

-Hey, hey… Miss Boundary Youkai- the voice behind her hissed- If you're confused about the spellcard thing, then I will kindly explain it for you. You see- The owner of that voice seemed to be trying to contain his laughter- You haven't gone back in time or something like that. As I said before, this is nothing more than a fake reality we placed to trap you. So don't be so sad- he jeered.

-Yamato! Cut it out! NOW!

-Sorry, sorry… But isn't it cruel? Not letting her know? AHAHAHAHAHA!

-Erase boundaries of existence…-Yukari muttered.

-What are you talkin' about?

She looked back to see who was the owner of such an annoying voice. Another young man was standing behind her. His high quality western clothes were covered with a dark green armor glowing eerily which somehow wasn't a burden in his movements, as he easily dodged an invisible attack Yukari made.

-Tch… Here comes the part when you say something like "I'm going to kill you" or "I won't forgive you" You'd better not overdo it. You might regret if you go too far- he said as he casually pulled out a dagger and threw it towards her.

The dagger pierced her right lung. Being a powerful youkai, such a simple attack shouldn't even reach her. Yukari wasn't accustomed to pain. Spitting blood she endured it and managed to grab the boy's right arm.

-Boundary of existence! Obliterate the flesh!

Yamato screamed in pain. From the section of the arm she was holding, blood began to pour as the skin covering that part of his arm vanished, leaving his muscles and nerves visible. With a swift movement. Yukari cut a vein pulsing in the boy's agonizing tissue. The armor that covered that part had been torn apart like paper. With a thud, the mocking voice was silenced as Yamato laid unconscious from the pain in the ground.

The true power of Yukari. The manipulation of boundaries. She could easily deny an existence by erasing it's boundaries. Destruction and creation were simple tasks for her, and in her actual state, she was using that dreadful power in the same way she had used it in the invasion to the moon. Without any restrictions.

-Oho…

-Now's your turn- she said enraged, pointing her parasol to him.

-Seriously, you should calm down and examine your actual situation.- the other boy said uncomfortably.- Or else it will be too late…

She wasn't listening anymore. She aimed her parasol to his neck.

-This is a fake reality, remember…?- he sighed.

His voice suddenly changed into a female one.

-…Yukari.

The fake reality broke.

* * *

And in front of the boundary youkai was the ghost princess she had failed to save a long time ago, her clothes torn as if she had also been fighting an army alone. Behind her, in the place where the other one should have been, was Youmu Kompaku, the half ghost gardener lying in a pool of blood breathing with difficulty. Yukari looked at her chest. Instead of the dagger, Youmu's sword was piercing her.

-Yuyu…ko?- she asked tremulous.

-That's right… You've finally recognized me Yukari… I'm…happy.

And she fainted.

Yukari now was shocked beyond words. She had fell in the enemy's trap. She had hurt her friend and almost half killed an innocent girl.

-Even though I've told you…

She turned her head and saw the same black haired young man from the illusion. He was looking at her with pity, while making signs with his hands.

-Even though you did... Did you think I would listen?- she replied calmly.

-I hoped you would.

An spellcard appeared in front of him.

-Bonds- Origin of all Restrictions-he muttered.

Like snowflakes, white and shining spheres began to fell gently from the sky, gracefully fluttering with the wind.

_

* * *

-So you hibernate? Like a bear?_

_-How rude! I'd rather say that I'm a heavy sleeper._

_-But you're a youkai._

_-Indeed I am._

_-Don't you have anything better to do than sleep during winter?_

_-Well I do, but that's why I leave Ran in charge while I'm asleep._

_-You don't seem like a youkai to me._

_-You don't seem like a respected shrine maiden to me either._

_-Well, then I'm leaving. Don't forget to fix the border…_

_-I'm still sleepy you know?_

_-Can I ask you something?_

_-Go ahead._

_-Why do you hibernate?_

_-Because I don't like snow... And winter has a lot of it._

* * *

-Snow in spring? You're too cruel…-said Yukari while contemplating the beautiful spectacle with a sad smile. She was too exhausted both physically and mentally to defend herself now. She pulled the sword out of her chest and hugged Yuyuko tightly.

-Sorry…

Then the white bullets began connecting themselves with beams of light, forming a pure white jail of light trapping the two girls inside.

-SEAL!!

The jail disappeared and so did both girls inside it.

-I'm sorry.

* * *

***

* * *

Seiji Hikami was running for his life again.

-FAIIIIIRIEEES!!!!

He had been running for almost half an hour. Since he left the Forest of Magic he became the prey of the mischievous fairies of Gensokyo whom, amused by his constant screaming and running began to chase him happily shooting bullets at him.

Tired of running all day he had tried to use his only spellcard, but it wasn't functioning anymore. He didn't have the time to wonder why.

So the only available option now was…

-RUUUNN!!

But his stamina was beginning to fail him again. Or it might be the result of metabolism… Either ways he wouldn't be running for long…

-Just a little longer… just a little longer.- he panted.

He was already reaching the Misty Lake, his second destination.

-Stop right there!

He and all the fairies stopped. The fairies suddenly retreated giggling.

-Not again…- he moaned.


End file.
